A Mysterious Awakening
by Seeker-Of-The-Heart
Summary: Mara-Lee never thought something like this would happen. Her memories scattered within her, slowly revealing themselves, as she helps Roxas with his memories as well. Her brother Arinn, is looking for her, so is the org and... Riku can't leave her mind...
1. The Mysterious Fall

**_A Mysterious Awakening_**

**_By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart_**

**_Chapter 1- The Mysterious Fall_**

_Summary:_ _About 3 friends who find themselves stuck between real life and fantasy. Mara-Lee finds out about her past and that she was friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Some strange things happen and her and her brother find out a secret. Plus they get stuck with the organisation. How will they find a way out?!. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, Terra, Ven and Aqua would be in Kh1 and Kh2. Hmm… I might put them in my story. :D_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt cold, very cold. Everything around me, fading from existence. Even me… What was happening? Did I die?

Thousands of things running through my mind. What could be wrong? Did I do something to me, that made me end this way?

There were two things running through my mind that I couldn't stop thinking of. The first was that I _must_ be dead and the second was that… That I thought I wouldn't die this way. Except for the fact I don't know how this happened…

Until…

"MARA-LEE!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!" yelled my brother Arinn.

"UH!" I gasped as I woke up. This is when I knew I _was_ alive. But there I was, on the ground near the Station, lying only a few centimetres away from my bro Arinn and my best friend Stephen. Every single part of my body hurting like I would have fallen of the clock tower. And… ironically, I did….

How do I know this? Well, I was asking them about it and after a few sarcastic replies from my brother, as I thought he would do, I found out.

After a while. I found enough strength to get up, but _that_ nearly killed me, and then we started walking home. Stephen walked with us, since he only lived some houses away from us. He wore a jacket, half way zipped up and a sky coloured shirt under. He wore long blue jeans but these were darker then sky colour and his hair was quite spiky but neat at the same time. Oh yea, and he has light brown hair. Then there was my brother. His hair was spikier and quite messy but it looked ok. He has black to grey/silvery hair and never wears hats. He wore a jacket but had it flowing out; none zipped what-so-ever, with a hood attached to the back and a dark blue shirt underneath. He wore black leather jeans that had chains come off the sides. Both him and Stephen wore kinda-big shoes. Then there was me…

I wore a dress that had lace bits off the sides and where some of the sides met. My dress was light purple and I occasionally wear a jacket over my dress. My jacket was dark purple. Like my brother, mine wasn't zipped, it flows out and it has a hood. My hair is an orangey, pink colour. I guess you can't really tell… but it looks cool. My hair is long and I have bow kinda clips in my hair. They're purple too :) but somewhere between the other purple colours. I wore medium white socks and darkish blue shoes. They aren't as big as Arinn's or Stephen's though.

But the whole time walking home, I couldn't believe that I had fallen of the tower.

--Flashback--

"How did I fall off the tower!?" I demanded with every last strength I had.

"How do we know, one minute you were sitting, the next you fell" said my brother in a sarcastic tone. "I can't just fall, I must've tripped or got pushed" I replied in disbelief. Gently, but loud enough to hear, Stephen replied "If so, me and Arinn didn't push you and really, all that matters is that you're alive". I had to agree, if I saw someone fall of there. I would have thought they were a goner. Plus, why would they push me off?

--End Flashback--

Hmm…. How do flashbacks suddenly come into people's minds? Uh, nevermind that… We were close to our street.

"Nearly home" I replied with joyfulness. Surprisingly, Arinn was happy as well, and if you knew him like I do. He is sometimes (ALL THE TIME) sarcastic. Nah, I have to give him credit. He is quite a good brother, I have to admit that.

The rest of the way entering our street, Stephen was quiet. I didn't worry though, he usually is a shy person, but in the end, he talked.

"I hope we stay friends forever" whispered Stephen. "We do too" said me and my brother at the exact same time, then we headed off into our house. The rest of the night was rough, with the "Oh, are you ok darling… that would have hurt" and the "YOU BETTA BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME". *sigh*

I was walking up to my room; I mean _our_ room, with Arinn. Mum was telling us something as we were walking up the stairs… Ah… But I'm so tired; she can tell me tomorrow for all I care. "Do you know what she is talking about?" I asked my brother. "Nope, no idea" he replied as we walked into the room and went to bed.

I whispered to my brother, as we share the same room. "Goodnight Arinn".

He replied the same way; "Goodnight Mara-lee".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes: _

_Wow. That took longer than I thought it would take but anyway… I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. It's my first story or chapter, you could say, that I made on fanfiction. So, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it. Thanks to all._

_So, please review, I need to know if anyone wants me to make more. I am planning to though. But I need support. If you do… you get brownies :) So press the review button. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!_


	2. The Unforgettable Fight

_**A Mysterious Awakening**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 2- The Unforgettable Fight**_

_Summary:__ About 3 friends who find themselves stuck between real life and fantasy. Mara-Lee finds out about her past and that she was friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Some strange things happen and her and her brother find out a secret. Plus they get stuck with the organisation. How will they find a way out?!. _

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, Kairi would be the chosen wielder of the KeyBlade._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________I_

_whispered to my brother, as we share the same room. "Goodnight Arinn". _

_He replied the same way; "Goodnight Mara-lee"._

The sun gleamed through the space between my curtains and right on to my cheek. How I loved that feeling; how it made me feel really happy, just like my childhood.

I tried opening my eyes and turned to the side to see what time it was. Hmm… 10:30am. Yay; a new record! *yawn* I just might… *yawn* … go back to sleep. And I nearly dozed off… until I remembered something… important.

--Flashback--

"Arinn, Mara-lee, remember tomorrow you have to see your Guardian Terra. Don't forget" said Mum.

--End Flashback--

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! IT'S SATURDAY… _The Saturday! _Im sooo going to die; if not, I already have!

I jumped out of bed as fast as I could possibly go and went to get ready. Im never going to make it. Then I remembered a spell, oh… I haven't practised magic for 5 months, but with that note; I began to try the spell. With a snap of my fingers I was all ready. Great! But how I'm I going to get there in 5 minutes?

I ran, and ran, and ran… I think I'm going to collapse soon actually, but I kept running. Then I was at the fountain. No one was looking; then I jumped into it. Why? Because there is a secret door witch goes to my training grounds, the caves. Once there, I ran some more until I nearly was at the Rose Fountain; I knew Arinn and Terra would be behind it.

I stopped running and watched the view of it all. This was one of my favourite places as it has lots pretty things and it reminded me of my memories. With every step, every touch, the caves which we were in, sprung to life. How pretty it was. So I began to walk to the fountain, enjoying the view.

I was about there when Terra spoke. "Your finally here, great." WHAT!?!?!?! He didn't even turn around and he knew it was me. Yep... that's Terra all right. I spoke with a tired out voice "Sorry, I kind of forgot and slept in," I looked over to Arinn, "and I know someone who _could_ of woken me up!".

Terra, with lots of his experience and knowledge of us, spoke with his 'It's OK' voice. "It doesn't matter. We are here to practise your magic. So go over to Arinn now". Hmm… I have no problem with that. So I started heading for Arinn. Once I got there, Terra our Guardian spoke. "Now… Let's revise your own magic, then we'll start couple or you can say _twin_ magic". When I heard _twin,_ for some reason I felt comfortable with the word. Nah... It's not like me and Arinn are twins. I guess it's because we aren't couples. THAT would be weird.

We then started practising firaga, blizzaga and other magic. "Terra that's simple" I said with a proud voice. "Ok, then" he replied. Umm… the way he said it kind of scared me. I think his planning to make us work to we explode now. I looked over to my brother. I could tell he was thinking what I was. "Great Mara-lee. Look what you've done now!" he whispered to me. But I could see he wanted to yell.

We then began the _twin_ magic. We started off with something he calls 'The eclipses'. I was Solar and he was the Luna eclipse. Apparently the magic should be as powerful as the eclipses but supposed to blend together like for example 'a fish swimming against the water' or something? Ah… It confused me.

"Hmm... You two are getting there. But you need way more practise" Terra said. This confused me more. How can we be there if we need more practise? Oh well... I couldn't bother asking.

We were finished for the day. Me and Arinn said bye to our Guardian and went the direction to home. Most of the time he would walk home with us. Since he would stay over and look after us; even if Mum and Dad were there. But he didn't today, because he's still on his mission. The one he left for 5 months ago. Before he left today, he told us he would be finished soon and when he was, he would work with our magic and knowledge afterwards. And told me not to be late the next time. I hope I won't be.

Terra disappeared into a portal behind us. He needs to teach me how to make portals, at least when I'm late I can go there through a portal. But anyway, we kept walking home. And suddenly we were interrupted.

"Hey Dude. Get out of our way," said Arinn angrily "we need to get home before 3:00". "Arinn, say please" I told him. "Ah... Please" Arinn said; in a nice attempt. The guy who's standing before us was wearing a cloak. "What's with the cloak?" I said… Oops. That was supposed to stay in my head. The guy then turned his head to look at me. *Gulp* The Guy then leaped for us.

How Im going to fight? Im tired out from the magic training. "Arinn!?!?" I yelled in supprisement. He summoned his weapons. Two Luna type weapons in both his hands; one big Guitar in his left with a Moon shown all around it and another weapon with stars all around it, in his right hand. He started to fight and did many of his elements attacks. I then summoned my weapon to help him. My weapon resembles my element; solar, the sun. I started playing my weapon, my flute, while he played his guitar.

I then understood what Terra meant, as me and my brother were playing in sync and doing our element attacks in sync as well. Hmm… I get it now and I guess later ill be ready to try the _twin_ magic again. But I have to concentrate. I continued playing and doing my attacks.

We went for a while. "Arinn, it doesn't seem he's loosing life. He doesn't even seem tired" I said confused. "Hmm… He must have lots of life. He even looks more experienced then us Mara-lee" replied my brother. "UGH" I replied unhappily. "Just keep fighting Mara!" said Arinn annoyed. Then it happened fast. I never even knew…

Until I hit the ground. He hit me; I was off guard and he slashed at my back. I tried getting up. I couldn't. The day before I fell of the tower. I only got back my strength, then used it for training. Now used the last part of my strength for that fight. I'll never be able to get up! I have no strength in me left. "Arinn" I mumbled. I couldn't even speak. "MARA!," yelled Arinn as he saw me fall "OH YOUR GONNA GET IT!!!". He ran towards the Guy, ready to give all he had left. But even I could see he was worn out.

Then the worse thing happened, he hit Arinn with a surprise attack, as he went into a portal and appeared behind him. Arinn fell, like I had only a few seconds ago. I thought the Guy would just leave. He defeated us; what more could he want? But he didn't leave.

He came for Arinn… And took him away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

_YAY! That was fun. That was my first battle scene. Hope you all like it. Anyways... _

_Terra is their Guardian. :D I told you all I might put them in my story. :D_

_That's the second chapter. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. Thanks!_

_So, please review, I am planning to make a third chapter of course. But If you do review… you get brownies :) So press the review button._

_I want to know what you think… See ya._

_:D PLEASE REVIEW ALL :D _

_Mara-Lee: "Please review. I need __you__ to help me find my brother"._


	3. A Ven look a like

_**A Mysterious Awakening**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 3- A Ven look-a-like**_

_Summary:__ About 3 friends who find themselves stuck between real life and fantasy. Mara-Lee finds out about her past and that she was friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Some strange things happen and her and her brother find out a secret. Plus they get stuck with the organisation. How will they find a way out?!. _

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, Roxas would have his own heart._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_He came for Arinn… And took him away._

I was there for a while. I couldn't get up and that's where I saw Stephen. "STEPHEN!!!" I tried to yell. It wasn't loud, but he heard me. "MARA?," he yelled as he ran towards me "Mara. What are you doing? Are you ok?". I sarcastically said "No". I guess there was a part of me that had to take Arinn's place. So I was a bit sarcastic. "Im on the ground. I don't think I'm ok".

He helped me up. "Where's your brother?" he asked. "That's the reason I was on the floor. Someone took him" I said sadly. "WHAT!?!? Someone took Arinn? Why?" he asked confused. "I am as confused as you are. I have no clue," I replied "could you help me get home?". Stephen said "Of course, what are best friends for" and we walked the way to my house.

Once I got home and told Mum and Dad everything. All details, because I was hoping they would tell me that it would be ok and will find him soon. Or it was a joke or something. I was ready to go 'Oh. You got me. Where's the hidden camera?'. But… It was true, and my parents didn't know what to do. Nor Stephen. I was hoping at least he had an idea.

I couldn't help it, I became teary. Within all the sadness and crying I thought of something… I know someone who will know what to do. "Ill be right back" I yelled running up the stairs. I went up there and looked for my Eclipse Guardian phone. This is the phone Terra gave us if we ever had problems or need his help. I rang him, and a second later he was there.

Stephen left a while ago. Terra, my parents and I were thinking of ways to get my brother back. Terra thought of something, "Mara-lee, I'm going to train you so that when I think you're ready; you will come with me and we will go to many worlds, until we find your brother". I got surprised, "If we can go to many worlds… Why can't we go _now_?" I said. "There are new threats upon us. You do not yet know what they are and you may not be strong enough. If you want to find your brother. Train until I think you are" he replied with his respectable voice. And I knew what to do. "Ok. I'll train. Let's start tomorrow!" I replied with full confidence. "That's more like it" he replied. I felt like he respected me for once. It actually made me happy about having to wake up early.

The next day, I woke up, got ready and went to the caves. I wasn't late. I wouldn't let my brother down. I even went an hour earlier. Surprisingly, he was there and then we trained. Day to night, Night to day… I was training hard… For both of us.

1 month and 2 weeks had gone by. I went to training as Terra told me to. But this time, we weren't going to train. We were going to find my brother. "You think I'm strong enough?" I said with joyfulness. "Yes. Even your side of the _twin_ attack was perfect; the fight did one thing good for you," said Terra "but that will mean nothing if you can't do it well with your brother". Hmm… you mean if he can't do it well with ME! "I'm sure me and him will do great Terra" I said. "Yes. I know you will. Come on. We must get ready for our journey. We want to leave straight away" he said with leadership. "Aye-aye" I replied with joy :D

We got ready and I said Goodbye to Mum, Dad and Stephen. "We'll come straight back when we find him!" I yelled as we flew off in his gummi ship.

"What world are we going to?" I asked. "You know the other Guardians Aqua and Ven. Right?" he asked, not even answering my question. "Yes. Im pretty sure" I answered. At least I answered his question. "Why do you ask?"….

"No particular reason and the world were going to is… The World that Never Was" he said in a way that made me curious. "Why are we going there?" I asked. Maybe he'll answer this too. After a few minutes he answered "We need to find a boy… A boy named Roxas".

Roxas… Hmm… There's something about that name that kind of rings a bell. Hmm… but what?

"Why do we need to find him?," I curiously asked "what does he look like?". "We need him, he'll help to find your brother," he told me as we landed "You won't need to know what he looks like. You'll know when you see him... because you do know what the Guardians look like, right?" he continued. "Yes. I do," I replied "I already told you!".

"Great… Last thing. There are nobodies and there are heartless and…" Terra said. "And?" I said with a scared feeling. "And… you'll know that you should be on your guard; or your out," he continued "and you should be able to know who are on your side and who _aren't_". *gulp* In a way, I feel like Terra's brought me into a death trap. "You'll be with me right? When I need help" I just had to ask. "Ill try but who knows; we might have to split up" he said… OK... now I think he is trying to make me terrified. "Don't make me terrified!" I yelled. "Don't worry," he said calmly "you're ready for all this".

We walked around this world for a while. I didn't see much. I felt like there weren't anyone really around. Phew…

… I said that too early as some things came from the ground. "WHAT!?!?!? TERRA!" I yelled surprised, yet again. "Don't worry. Just fight" he said in a way which made me more confident. "Ok" I said as I summoned my weapons. We fought the weird thingy's and… he was right. I wish he wasn't always right… but he was. We got separated.

"Ah... GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WEIRD THINGS!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could; kind of hoping Terra could hear… Where ever he was! I started running… "I couldn't bother fighting you guys!," I yelled starting to get annoyed "what are you things anyway?".

"There Heartless," said a voice "you can tell by what they look like and when you defeat one; a heart flows out." I turned around… "VEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS YOU! :D IM SAVED!!!" I screamed with joy.

"Ven?" said the young boy, about my age. ??? "Umm… Isn't that your name?" I said confused. I was pretty sure that was Ven. I mean, come on. I've met Ven when I was introduced to him with my brother. Im sure that was Ven. "No. Im Roxas" said the Ven look-a-like.

That's when it hit me.

--Flashback--

"You won't need to know what he looks like. You'll know when you see him... because you do know what the Guardians look like, right?" said Terra.

--End Flashback--

That's what Terra meant. He could have _told_ me _exactly_ what he meant! So... Roxas looks like Ven, there not the same person. Ugh. I kind of feel stupid. "Sorry Roxas. You look like someone I know" I apologized. "Don't worry," Roxas said "So, what are you doing here in this world?".

Should I tell him? I mean… like everything. For example, why I even left my world. Nah… It'll take too long. "I was looking for you with my guardian Terra," I told Roxas "I need you to help me with something". "Sure, but I need to finish something I started, that I was just going to do," Roxas told me "then I'll help you". YAY! Wait… "Umm.. But you don't even know what you're going to help me with" I said curiously. "It shouldn't be that hard right? And plus after this. I won't have to be here. So, I'll have tons of time," he told me "so I guess I could help". "Thanks a lot Roxas" I said thankfully. "No problem, you stay here. I'll be right back" he said as he went through a portal.

Wait a minute. Im alone again. With them weird things only 2 minutes away. NO! Hmmm... Well... it seems safe for now… "Mara-lee?" says a strange voice. Ugh… I said it too soon; AGAIN! I turned around and a guy in a cloak was there. "Y… Yo… YOU!," I said with a slight courage "YOU'RE HERE!".

"You remember me?," said the cloaked man "great, we can go back tog…" "Great… GREAT!?!?!?! YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER!!!," I interrupted "It's not great!" I then added sarcastically. "Oh… This is bad. The cloak makes… Hmm… Im not the person you are thinking of," said the man "I didn't kidnap your brother. Ok?".

Roxas came back and saw the man in the cloak. "You… I've already beaten you. You're not strong enough to beat me" said Roxas. "Oh… Roxas. What is he trying to do to you?" I said curiously. "He wants to take me to a guy," replied Roxas "against my own will". "Against? Hmm… You say you didn't kidnap my brother… How can you prove that, when your like trying to kidnap Roxas!," I said intrigued "you're not going to kidnap my friend!".

"Mara-lee, please. This will help Sora" said that cloaked man. Sora? Another name that seemed familiar to me. "Sora…" I said. "Yes, Sora. Do you remember him? Do you remember your past?" continued the man. "No. I remember bits, but not everything. I just figured it will come back to me… and the names… Roxas's and Sora's names… Very familiar. I don't know why. OK? I don't know!" I said quite confused. "Mara…," the cloaked man said sadly, "you will remember. If Roxas comes with me. I promise". "I… I… I can't let you take Roxas," I said, still very confused.

"Then I'll _have_ to take him" the cloaked man told us. Then Roxas and I fought the cloaked man.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

_Roxas is now in my story… and now the mystery person is being introduced. Who? You'll have to keep reading my next chapters. :D_

_Hope you all enjoyed it. I hope you guys and gals liked it. Third chapter's done._

_So, please review, I'll be probably making a fourth chapter. YAY! _

_But if you do review… you get brownies :) So press the review button._

_I need to see what you all think and you can post up ideas for me if you want to. Don't be shy. So…… THANKS! _

_:D PLEASE REVIEW ALL :D _


	4. Twin 0

_**A Mysterious Awakening**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 4- Twin 0**_

_Summary:__ About 3 friends who find themselves stuck between real life and fantasy. Mara-Lee finds out about her past and that she was friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Some strange things happen and her and her brother find out a secret. Plus they get stuck with the organisation. How will they found a way out?!_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, there would be lots of new characters that are not Disney._

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ This chapter is really about Mara finding herself with the aura and appearance of a nobody… but she still has her heart and memories. She doesn't remember her memories at first though. But she does find her brother and they become: Twin 0 in the org… It'll make more sense when you read on. So enjoy!_

_Oh and the italics later on show what memories is coming back to her. But these italics first show what happened last chap. Hope that makes sense!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Then I'll have to take him" the cloaked man told us. Then Roxas and I fought the cloaked man._

I flashed my eyes before really opening them up. Once I did. I was worried. Where was I?

More like… Who was I?

I felt like I was getting pulled by something. I then looked at me and saw myself being engulfed by darkness… But it felt ok. I wander why?

What's going on? What are those other creatures? Do I know what they are?

… Do I know where I am?

I looked around and thought… Nothingness. There was nothing. Just…

Just a long place… An abyss or something. It looks like it goes forever. And this place is really cold. I... I... Think I've been here before… But when?

**Cloak Guys**

"Do you think we should just pick someone up and take them? It doesn't feel right" said a young boy in a cloak… named Demyx. "Don't worry Demyx. Plus the Superior told us to get her… she resembles no: 0" replied the other cloaked guy: named Axel.

Axel and Demyx walked whilst Mara-lee was being carried on Axel's back.

**Castle That Never Was**

"Ugh," I said whilst rubbing my head, "Where am I now?". Two cloak guys appeared into my view. "Hey. Come with us" said the taller one. I don't know why, but I followed them. It looked as if I was in a castle. That floated.

We walked into a room. There was another cloaked man there. Why do they all look familiar?

"You've done well Axel; because this is her" said the Cloaked man before us. I turned my head to the taller cloaked man to the side of me. "Axel?" I questioned. He took his hood of to reveal his face. He had red spikey hair. The other one then took his hood of to reveal his face as well. He had short blonde hair. "And you?" I questioned again. "Demyx" he told me. He seemed nice enough. "And you?" I asked the one before me.

… "Xemnas" he said.

"Xemnas?" I replied.

"You asked for me superior?" said a voice from behind. "Yes no: 0," Xemnas replied, "look at this nobody and tell me if you know her. "Nobody! I'm no nobody!" I replied being offended. "Do you know what a nobody is?" Xemnas questioned. "Umm…. no…," I replied in a low tone, "well… not the nobody you're talking about though".

"No. I haven't seen this nobody before" said the voice from behind. I turned around to face him… and then…

"_Hehehe. You can't catch me" a little girl laughed as a little boy chased her. "Yes I will!" he replied. "Hey. Don't forgot us you guys!" said another young boy. The young girl being chased had orangey pink hair with little bows, and a little purple dress on and the boy chasing her had black to silver spikey hair and was wearing a cute outfit with a little jacket. There were 2 other boys playing as well. One had short spikey brown hair and the other one had middle-lengthed spikey silver hair. There was another girl too; she has middle-lengthed pink/red hair. _

_They were all playing tag._

_All of them then sat on a puapu tree. They were all best friends._

_A year later they were all five yrs old. The two kids who were brother and sister had to leave the island and move to another world: Twilight Town. _

_They said Goodbye and left._

_They got there and everything was normal until an accident happened and they were saved by a guy: A guardian. He then became there guardian and looked after them..._

"Is she ok?" Axel asked. "I think she is in a state of mind. The thing is… she isn't a real nobody. She only has an appearance and aura of a nobody… yet she still has her heart and her memories. There probably coming back to her as we speak. But all of the memories wont come all at once. The memories she is getting are probably the stuff she already knew before she became like this" Xemnas told them.

"_Mara-lee, Arinn. Come on… You have to get up for school". The two kids were all grown up and went down the stairs._

"Mara-lee" I told my self. The others looked. Guess I wasn't speaking low enough. "You know your name now" Xemnas asked. "Yes" I told him. "Mara-lee is it?" he continued. I nodded. The one behind me looked at me for a moment. I looked back at him as well. I looked straight in his eyes and knew…

He was my brother… He was Arinn.

"_They took him away!" I cried. "Don't worry Mara. We'll find him someday... hopefully". "That's not good enough!" I said with tears running down my face. "Terra's on his way. He'll help us find Arinn… We promise you we will find him" they said trying to calm me down. I nodded._

"He was kidnapped" I said to myself. Realising I still didn't say it low enough. "Who was kidnapped?" Demyx asked. I pointed to Arinn. "Me?" he questioned. "Yes you!" I replied back. "I don't even know you!" he replied back at me. "Yes you do… You're my brother… You're my…

"_Twins. I have twins" said a lady happily. "Yes you do. But to our surprise they will be born in different times. One soon and the other one… 9 months from now" said a doctor. "9 months? Really?" asked a man. "Why yes" told the doctor. _

_Even so… both the lady and the man were happy._

"… You're my twin!" I continued. Did I just say that? I know for a little bit I went weird and forgot who I was. But now I know everything I knew before and more: The whole Twin secret. But really? Were we Twins?

"No wonder you look the same" Xemnas said. "Mara. We aren't twins. We don't look like twins. Remember how we were at school and the other kids thought we weren't even related" Arinn told me. I ran and hugged Arinn. The real Arinn was back… and I found him. "Ok?" Axel said confused.

"Ah. I see. You are twins. Its just he couldn't remember until you gave him memories until he could" Xemnas said. "Well. What is he doing here!" I questioned. Me and Arinn had all the memories we had before and 2 new ones. The memory of the island and those there, and of the twin thing. We were twins.

We could both go back to Twilight Town and continue were we left… and maybe… all the other memories we couldn't remember, the ones from when we were little; our childhood; maybe we would remember them too.

Everything felt like it was heading the right direction… Until…

"Narxin… You and your sister are going on a mission once we give her a name" Xemnas said ignoring my question. "Narxin?" Arinn questioned. "Your nobody name… have you forgot?" questioned Xemnas. "Yes" he told him. "Well. That's your name here and your sister's name will be Xamra" Xemnas replied back. "Well. We won't need them. Were going back home with our guardian" I told Xemnas. "Are you?" he questioned. Ok? That sounded creepy. "Yes" we both said in sync. "That isn't an option" he replied back. "Why not!?" Arinn said strongly with a smidge of sarcasm.

"Because Saix went and got you and you were joined into our group… and since your twins. Won't you want to be together all the time?" he said. "Got me!?," Arinn said angrily, "He kidnapped me!". "So?" Xemnas questioned.

"You're in our organization now. So both of you have no choice" Xemnas continued. We got our weapons out. "Were leaving!" I yelled.

We fell onto our beds. "What were we thinking?" I asked Arinn.

--Flashback--

"Were leaving!" I yelled. We summoned our weapons and started to fight Xemnas but he was too powerful and we got slammed into the ground. "Have you re-thinked the offer?" he asked. We both nodded hesitantly and he gave us our codenames. Then told us we would be sharing the same room and all because we were twins. We then went to our room.

--End Flashback--

And there we were. On our beds, in our room.

The rest of the night we were thinking of ways to get out of this mess… this Castle.

And who knows… Twin 0 might think of a way….

So we started thinking.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

_Ok. I hope that makes sense. I was worried so I read it over and over and over again. Even more then that. I READ IT THOUSANDS OF TIMES!_

_The thing is this chapter is where everything gets technical and I have to make sure it all makes sense._

_So if it doesn't make sense, read this below and if it still doesn't make sense. Just review and tell me. And once when I figure out how to reply back; ill explain. Anyway this is what has happened:_

_Mara fell of tower. –Says what happened in next chaps_

_Arinn was kidnapped. –Saix kidnapped him and brought him to Xemnas-Explains why later._

_Mara and Terra went to the World-That-Never-Was and went looking for Arinn._

_Mara lost the fight and Roxas was taken away-She remembers this later on._

_Mara found herself in a castle._

_Mara found her brother._

_Her and her brother lost the fight and are now part of the org as Twin 0. _

_And that's whats going on._

_IF you already knew. Than don't worry._

_So… I hope you like all the chapters so far. I hope it makes sense to you and well. ENJOY! _

_Please review. You get brownies… and cookehs!_


	5. Meeting Everyone

_**A Mysterious Awakening**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 5- Meeting Everyone**_

_Summary:__ About 3 friends who find themselves stuck between real life and fantasy. Mara-Lee finds out about her past and that she was friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Some strange things happen and her and her brother find out a secret. Plus they get stuck with the organisation. How will they found a way out?!_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, there would be lots of new characters that are not Disney._

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ This is when they meet the other members. Bwahahhah XD But Mara finds out that the Roxas she met was their same Roxas. I won't say any more. You just read! :D_

_Anyway. Here it is. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_The rest of the night we were thinking of ways to get out of this mess… this Castle._

_And who knows… Twin 0 might think of a way…. _

_So we started thinking._

Me and Arinn stayed up the whole stinking night. Trying to find an idea to get out of this wretched castle. But nuh! Nothing!

Great… Just… Great.

We are going to be stuck in this stupid, plain, hovering castle. Though the hovering is quite amazing.

Ugh! Back to the subject Mara. Don't get distracted!

GREAT… I'm going crazy and talking to myself.

Arinn looked at me worringly and sat down beside me. He hugged me with sorrow. He knew I wasn't feeling to well and this castle wasn't going to make me feel any better.

"Don't worry Mara. We'll think of something" he whispered.

"I hope so Ar-" I whispered back but got interrupted by some rude 'superior'. Yeah right… like he would be a '_superior_'.

Arinn worried more. I really wasn't such a sarcastic, 'mean' type of person. I have lots of manners and I'm nice to… practically everyone… but now I'm sarcastic and more 'mean' as you can say.

Maybe… maybe I'm just too tired… I'll be me again. Because, I'm no mean ,sarcastic, lunatic who does pranks or what not.

Yeah, I'll be back to normal soon...

…Hopefully.

Back to the matter at hand though.

Xemnas was standing in our doorway, "come and meet the other members" he urged us.

Like I want to meet some weird coooooky people… no way!

I already met Axel and Demyx. Axel has no right to pick me up and bring me to his 'leader' and Demyx… he is just one lil sweety.

… Did I just say that!?

Oh no. OH no.

I'm becoming crazy like them weirdos!

Arinn saw my face. And shook his head. Probably thinking 'you're not a weirdo, you're not going crazy, you're over reacting like always. So just come. We'll meet the others and maybe then an idea will pop into our heads. And come on. The other members couldn't be that bad. Could they?'.

Ok… Who kidnapped my brother and dropped off an identical who has intelligence and who just actually lectured me?

Hehehe… He must be growing up. My big brother Arinn is finally growing up and he finally got a brain.

AH! I am getting mean.

I then laughed at this.

He looked at me like I had a giggle attack.

Well of course he has a brain and he is smart. But I just never thought he could think of something like that... really…

I chuckled lightly while Xemnas just stared at the two of us; Just looking at each other.

"Do you want to meet them or not?" he asked.

I snapped back to reality.

I looked towards my twin brother and he nodded a slight yes.

"Um… sure" I told Xemnas as I turned his way.

"Follow me" he said whilst he walked out and turned to the left sharply.

Whoa… was someone 'impatient' or what.

I then stood up and walked out the front door as Xemnas just did. Arinn followed directly behind.

We walked for a bit and then found the silver haired man in front of a huge door. I couldn't help thinking that what ever is behind here will annoy me… annoy me deeply.

He opened the door. And the sight was… astonishing?

"So these are all of them?" I asked straight into Xemnas' eyes.

He quivered. What a superior he is!

"Uh… yeah" he said regaining confidence. I guess no one has enough courage to even look that guy in the eye.

He then walked over to the others, so me and Arinn followed behind him like a shadow.

"As you both know I am number one. So this is number two" Xemnas said whilst pointing to a man sitting in a chair labelled number two.

"Hey," he casually replied, "I am Xigbar. The Freeshooter". He had black scruffy kind of hair that went back into a ponytail. A long one too. He also wore an eye patch. Oh how the curiosity of why, is going to destroy me. I. Need. To. Know.

Before I could ask, Arinn dragged me as he followed the superior.

Xemnas thus stood behind a chair labelled number three.

Ok… so what cooook I'm I going to meet now?

"This is Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer." Xemnas said.

I looked at him and put my hands on my mouth. I really want to laugh! His hair is like a type of dreadlock. It looked… HILARRIOUS…. I mean… no offense to him or whatever.

Xemnas moved on and Arinn dragged me once again. Making sure I didn't do anything stupid.

We then looked at a man. He looked as if he was a scientist. "Hello Ms and Mr. I am Vexen, The Chilly Academic" he gestured. Whoa.

He had long blonde hair and looks smarter than yours truly.

"Carry on" he then said and pointed to a guy with short orangey hair.

"This must be number five right?" I asked as me, Arinn, and Xemnas walked over.

And of course it was. "Luxaeus is my name, The Silent Hero" he said then carried on talking to a young boy beside him. This young boy had silver hair. "Beautiful Hair! I-I m-mean… nice hair" I said stuttering a bit from embarrassment. Oh… that wasn't suppose to come out.

"Thanks, I am Zexion" he said then held out his hand, "The Cloaked Schemer". I took his hand and shook it. Ok. So I'm guessing everyone has their own nickname and that's why Xemnas gave us the nickname of 'Twin 0'.

We then continued and walked over to a silver/blueish haired man with a cross along his fore head. "Number seven, The Luna Diviner, Saix" Xemnas said. Saix looked at me with his misty eyes.

Then there was him… Him! No one could mistake him with his unique markings under his eyes and his red flowing hair. That's Axel all right.

He looked at me with ease and said "Number 8, Axel, The Flurry of dancing flames. Got it memorized?".

Oh of course I do. I will never forget. And I _will_ hold it against you.

Arinn saw me glare violently. Then whispered so I could only hear "Hey. Remember. Axel brought you here and we found each other again. Saix is the one who kidnapped me".

He was right. Why was I so mad at Axel when I should be at Saix.

Oh you're lucky Axel. Very lucky.

We moved on to cute lil dem dem. Did I just say that? Please tell me I didn't just say that.

Demyx looked at me worried. "Are you ok?" he said. I glanced at him and said "Oh… I'm alright. Just… um… spaced out for a bit". He then told me with excitement "I'm Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne!".

Before long we all moved off to number 10.

AH. Will this pain never end? How much more members are there?

Uh… well... I guess '_they're_' ok.

I watched number ten play poker with, I think, number eleven.

He glanced our way and then told us with a British accent "Gambler of Fate. Luxord".

The blonde haired man then nudged the guy next to him. He had long pink hair.

I love pink. But… pink for hair? … IS AWESOME. Hehe. Purple is better though. My fav colour and so Arinn know's this.

Number 11 saw my 'obsessive glaring'. Not that I was. Was I?

He said "Hello. I'm Marluxia and I'm the Graceful Assassin".

"Cool" I said. Arinn was looking somewhere else though. I turned to see a girl. Like finally! She had blonde hair, with two strands that stood up. Just like bug antennas.

"What do you want?" she scowled. Ok, not Good. She is so… rude and mean! Gosh, practically the only other girl and her personality sucks.

"Don't bother about her" said a gentle voice from behind. I turned around to see a girl. YAY! Another girl. She seemed nice too.

The young girl continued "She's just Larxene… the _Savage_ and I mean **SAVAGE** Nymph".

"And how about you?" Arinn asked.

"I'm Xion. The fourteenth member," she replied, "I haven't really gotten a name yet".

"Oh… wait… we skipped one. What about number 13?" I asked.

Directly after me Arinn asked "I thought this is organization 13. Why is their a fourteenth?... No offense or anything".

Xion laughed "I have no clue. Ask Xemnas. But I am the 14. No lie. And the 13… is the Key Of Destiny… Roxas".

roxas. Roxas. ROXAS?

I know that name. That was Roxas!?

"Uh… Does this Roxas have blonde spiky hair?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied sweetly.

"Oh Darn".

Everyone, including Arinn, looked at me with curiosity.

_

* * *

_

Authors Notes:

Ok. Hope you guys like it! :D

Next chapter explains what happened when she and Roxas fought 'The Cloaked Man'. And the org then knows and such.

Then Mara and Arinn make some friends. :D

OH and they think of a plan. Something like this: they decide to do despicable things… aka pranks… and get caught on purpose. So they hope the leader will decide to let them go. As they would be 'hooligans' around the castle.

But I dunno. It's a working progress.

So anyway. Hope you enjoyed and see you all next chappy!

Please review!


	6. What Happened?

_**A Mysterious Awakening**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 6- What Happened?**_

_Summary:__ About 3 friends who find themselves stuck between real life and fantasy. Mara-Lee finds out about her past and that she was friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Some strange things happen and her and her brother find out a secret. Plus they get stuck with the organisation. How will they found a way out?!_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I would make someone have purple hair! XD_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ This is when some things get explained! Hope it makes sense and Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Uh… Does this Roxas have blonde spiky hair?" I asked._

"_Yes" she replied sweetly._

"_Oh Darn"._

_Everyone, including Arinn, looked at me with curiosity._

They kept glaring at me.

"What do you mean '_oh darn_'?" Xion asked.

"Ugh… well…" I tried to explain.

--Flashback--

"Then I'll _have_ to take him" the cloaked man told us. Then Roxas and I started to fight the cloaked man.

He kept dodging our attacks. "Light!" Roxas yelled and then floated into the air with spiralling flows of light. Within a flash of huge light, the flows turned into humongous light balls! One on each end of Roxas' hands.

Everything was being sucked into that light. The cloaked man was being reeled in quickly.

I analysed Roxas' attack and thought if one of mine could sync and combine with it to make a combo attack. The cloak guy wouldn't be able to stand our huge combo attack when it is unleashed!

I realised my solar burst attack would do nicely. "Solar Burst!" I yelled and jumped into the air directly above Roxas. Swirls of rays flowed to me and then flowed into me as I started to glow. Before I knew it I had conjured up a huge solar ball. I then waited until Roxas reeled in the cloaked guy closer.

He came in closer and closer which gave me time to make my solar attack stronger. Once he was close I clenched my hands and the solar ball burst into millions of rays that could blind anyone. It also was very powerful and gave lots of damage. Then directly after, Roxas exploded his light into huge flashes and then pressed his feet back on the ground. I fell to the ground gently and stood as well; to the side of him.

But where was that guy? He certainly couldn't withstand that attack!

"Looking for me?" a similar voice said. Roxas and I turned around to see the cloak guy. "How?!" I yelled questioning.

"Portal" he merely replied.

"Dang it. I really need to learn how to make portals!" I said out loud. If I knew how to, I'm certain I wouldn't be in this mess. And it would help with _lots_ of things.

He chuckled slightly. "Why are you laughing?" I questioned. "No particular reason" he replied. I felt myself fuming. This guy is really getting on my nerves. I ran up and jumped into the air; playing my flute to conjure up light. He jumped back and made a portal. Before I knew it he was behind me. He slashed at my back, like all of them cloak guys seem to be doing, and I fell roughly tumbling onto the ground. I sat up and looked at my body. I had bruises and cuts from the rocks on the ground and from the huge impact from falling.

One cut slightly split and blood seeped out. Blood just looks plain ew. Just looking at it made me want to cry. But I have to be strong.

"Oh no!," he said with a worried tone, "are you ok? I was just trying to get you out of the way. I'm so sor-" he said but got interrupted by a fuming girl. Me.

"You're not sorry; so don't say it!" I snapped. "I do mean it. I am sorry" he replied but was off guard as a sneaky Roxas came from behind. Too bad for us he realised and turned around hitting Roxas straight in his stomach. Roxas fell and hit the ground.

I looked at him from here and hoped he was ok. He started to get up but fell back. No… No!… This can't be… Roxas… is unconscious?! No!

I tried getting up. We can't fail now... We have to beat this guy!

But with all my strength that I had left and with my will power; I was just a bit too late; the cloak guy went and picked up Roxas. He turned slightly looking back at me and whispered "I'm sorry Mara. You'll understand. Now get better… ok?". He then left through a portal.

I slightly felt like I had De Ja Vu but I realised I faintly saw long silver hair; from within the cloak guy's hood. I also realised the cloaked guy was out of my sight. So I tried getting up.

"Roxas. Be careful" I whispered... hoping.

--End Flashback--

Xemnas and the others glared at me with worried eyes.

I came back to reality and remembered I was explaining. "Well. A… guy came and… ugh…" I couldn't find words to say.

"Just say it already! What happened to my best friend!" questioned Axel.

Axel.

Roxas… was Axel's best friend? And… and… I let Roxas get taken away.

It's all my fault.

_No it isn't_

"Huh?" I said to myself.

_I read your mind. It's a few things I can do. It isn't your fault. _

"Xemnas... right?" I mentally asked the voice.

_Yes. And I watched your vision from the past. It wasn't your fault. That guy keeps coming back for Roxas. And you and him just did a few mistakes which made you both loose. It wasn't your fault that he was taken._

Xemnas was right. It wasn't my fault. It was the guy. Why'd he have to take Roxas anyway! And I wonder, reading minds; is that why he's the superior because other then that he-

_Think before you continue. _

Ahh… I might just... be quiet now.

Axel stood beside me looking at my face. "You there?!" he questioned.

I snapped back to reality again. "Oh sorry. Xemnas was talking to me through my mind".

Everyone looked at Xemnas. "He does that a lot. But tell me. What were you going to say about my best friend!" he questioned for the last time turning his attention back to me.

It took me a while but I explained to Axel and everyone what happened. Axel's expression showed he was sad.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I promise I'll help you find him" I whispered.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_I hope you understand what's happening._

_And I hope you all like it. And next chapter is coming soon. It's about Mara and Arinn making friends in the org and Mara helping Axel with finding Roxas. Also them trying to find a way out of the org._

_Though later; they feel as if it's their new home. And they actually start liking their new life. And a lot of stuff happens! But I won't say._

_You'll just have to wait!_

_So. I hope you enjoyed and Please Review!_


	7. The Unexplained

_**A Mysterious Awakening**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 7- The Unexplained**_

_Summary:__ About 3 friends who find themselves stuck between real life and fantasy. Mara-Lee finds out about her past and that she was friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Some strange things happen and her and her brother find out a secret. Plus they get stuck with the organisation. How will they found a way out?!_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I would make someone have purple hair! XD_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ This is where some unexplained things are explained! :D_

* * *

It took me a while but I explained to Axel and everyone what happened. Axel's expression showed he was sad.

_I put my hand on his shoulder._

"_I promise I'll help you find him" I whispered._

A drop of water fell onto my cold face. Rain.

I slowly got up, bruises and cuts on my body. Though no feeling.

Emotionless.

I looked around and saw huge tall buildings. But…

No one.

I slowly walked over to a pound that formed from the rain. The reflection I saw was unbelievable.

I was… five again.

I looked up again. My surroundings now different. I was back on that island.

"Mara!" a young boy yelled whilst running up to me. He had long silver hair. Just as he did the last time I was here. Or… kind of here.

"Hey Riku!" I said without even thinking.

Riku.

That was his name.

The other girl and the other boy walked up to us. I turned to face them and again talked without thinking "Hey Sora, Kairi".

Sora, Riku and Kairi.

My other best friends?

Oh… There my other best friends!

A-a-and we use to live on destiny islands!

That must be _this_ island!

OH MY! Why did I only figure this out now?!

I have to tell Arinn… but… I guess staying here a bit longer is cool. Yes. I'll go check out this island.

After all… You can't be five all the time!

Suddenly a young boy came. ARINN?!

I face/palmed myself. Duh! Of course it's him. I'm in some dreamland vision time… memory thing…, and he definitely _**is**_ part of it!

"Hey what's going on?" he asked.

Ah… The good ol' days. When you could sit back and relax on a beautiful island. And play tiggy until you're tired!

How this is paradise!

I smiled back happily as ever. No wonder I have always loved by childhood!

Everything is making sense now; well apart from the fact that I fell of the tower, I really wonder how; and the fact that Saix kidnapped my bro and Axel kidnapped me, have your heard! Kidnapping is for WEIRDOS! Oh! And why that silver haired guy in the cloak (_you're ripping off the org. They had the cloaks first!)_ took Roxas. He said it was to help So-

Wait… Silver Hair?

Sora…

Silver Hair… Sora...!

URGH! I am so stupid to not have realised!

That must have been Riku, he took Roxas, to help Sora. **Sora, **_**Sora**_; brown spikey haired boy. My Sora! One of my best friends! And that's why Riku new my name...

I _**can't**_ believe I didn't notice!

I face/palmed my self some more.

Ok. My brain and my face is sore.

I rubbed my temples with my delicate fingers.

Urrrrgg… Ok. I am seriously going to ask some questions here. I'm not leaving anywhere until everything is explained. At least now I know that I lived here with my other best friends. And at least I know there names and now I know who that guy was in the fight! Oh and what he was talking about…

Wait… Why did he took Roxas? Why would that help Sora?

_**How**_ would that help Sora?

Another question to ask.

Ugh.

I focused back to where I was… only this time I wasn't on the island. I was back in my bedroom.

"Oh that's right. I went to sleep and I was going to help Axel find Roxas later" I said remembering.

"SHHHHH MARA!" Arinn whispered trying not to yell.

"Sorry!" I pleaded. Forgot he was there.

I slowly got out of my bed and changed my clothes into my cloak. Then I sneakily opened the door, glancing back a few times making sure he was still asleep. I closed the door slowly and then walked down the dark lonely hallway.

I got to the door: No: 1. 'Now I'm going to get some answers!' I thought to myself.

I opened the door slowly and did the same when I closed it. "Superior?" I questioned in the darkness. A light flickered on. "Yes?" Xemnas spoke in a whisper. He was sitting at his desk. Why wasn't he sleeping? I shrugged that question and focused on what was important. "I want answers" I told him.

One of his eyebrows rose and he glanced at me. I took that as a 'continue'.

"Well," I started, then sat down on a soft chair, "I've got a few questions to ask". He gestured me to ask them. "You probably have no clue what I'm talking about but I'll ask anyway. Why and how did I fall of the tower?" I asked.

He glanced at me with curious eyes and spoke with no hesitation. "Saix pushed you".

This made my blood boil. "SAIX PUSHED ME OFF A TOWER?!" I was mad, really mad. Who pushes people of towers?! "I told him to test your strength, he saw an opportunity and pushed you off. If doesn't seem as if it did any harm" Xemnas said at my remark.

Harm. HARM! It did plenty of harm! I was in pain. I couldn't move without every part of me **_aching_**!

I remembered I have more questions. So I settled down. I breathed in and out a couple of times. Then I asked "Why did you get Saix to kidnap Arinn? Why did you get Axel and Demyx to take me?" Xemnas answered my question easily "We wanted you both in our organisation". Ok. Then why kidnap us? I was beginning to ask my next question only to realise and well, remember, that Xemnas could read my mind. Oh Darn.

I took my mind of that fact and began "Uh, I guess that's practically all my questions except…" Every part of me wanted to ask. But every other part stopped the words that wanted to escape my mouth.

"It's nearly here" he said. "What is nearly here?" I asked curiosly. He definetly made me forget what I was thinking of. "Morning" he replied simply. Morning? Hasn't he noticed that here the sky is always at night. I shrugged it off and began to ask again only to be interrupted.

"You should go to bed. Get some rest. Today you're going with your brother, Axel and Demyx to find Roxas," he said glancing at my direction, "You can ask your other questions later".

I didn't bother arguing. I think I know what might happen. I stood up slowly and went to open the door. I held the door in one hand and glanced back at him. I whispered gently, as I thought it would be polite: "Goodnight Xemnas" I said, with the fact that the sky is still dark like night.

"No... Good morning" He answered back.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

I hope that explains a lot of the unexplpained things. And the next chapter explains even more!!!

I seriously love this chapter and I love the ending! :D :P :D

Please Review!


	8. The Roxas Hunt Part 1

_**A Mysterious Awakening**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 8 – The Roxas Hunt Part 1**_

_Summary:__ About 3 friends who find themselves stuck between real life and fantasy. Mara-Lee finds out about her past and that she was friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Some strange things happen and her and her brother find out a secret. Plus they get stuck with the organisation. How will they found a way out?!_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I would make someone have purple hair! XD_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ ROXAS HUNTING! :D :P They go looking for Roxas!_

* * *

_I didn't bother arguing. I think I know what might happen. I stood up slowly and went to open the door. I held the door in one hand and glanced back at him. I whispered gently, as I thought it would be polite: "Goodnight Xemnas" I said, with the fact that the sky is still dark like night. _

"_No... Good morning" He answered back._

I walked down the lonely hall yet again, thinking.

Most of the unexplained, most of my queries, my questions; have been answered. Though there is one question. One important question that still remained.

One that's making me anxious to find out.

I wondered what the answer could be. Why would Riku take Roxas? And how would that help Sora?

I guess I have two questions.

I walked up to my room and opened the door silently and closed it silently as well. I then paced up and down the room thinking and thinking and thinking…

Xemnas ordered me to go get some rest, to sleep, but I couldn't… too much on my mind. I walked over to my bed and fell gently. I tried closing my eyes to go to sleep. But I just couldn't. My eyes wouldn't close. The scene of Riku taking Roxas just kept replaying and that's what my eyes saw. The only thing it saw.

I closed my eyes, finally, and opened them to see my room. Remembering where I was. I sighed. I Need to get some sleep.

I tried closing my eyes again. "Urgh" I whispered in annoyance. They wouldn't close. "Mara… what now?" I heard a very familiar voice. I looked to the side to see Arinn's eyes open slightly, looking directly at me. "Sorry…" I whispered. I keep forgetting he's there.

This just shows how much I've got on my plate.

He smiled nodding; he accepted my apology and closed his eyes; then turned to face the wall. I thought about sleep again. Ugh! Sleep… I need sleep!

I… must… count… sheep…

I thought of sheep. Dozens of sheep. No thousands, millions!, and lay on my bed. I gently placed my head in my soft cushy pillow and thought of sheep.

White fluffy fluff balls of pure white…

Wait… That made no sense.

Ah! I must really need sleep!

I focused on the sheep. Come on sheep, do your magic.

This one sheep was small and cute and his cotton looked so white and fluffy. Hehehe… cute little sheep.

Ah! Now I'm going crazy?!

Make it stop. Make it stop!

_You really can't get to sleep… can you?_

I froze. Urgh… I keep forgetting that Xemnas can read my mind. Probably thinks I'm some weird creature who can't even sleep.

_No. You're not weird, I guess it's… normal...? You have so much on your mind and you can't think straight. No wonder you can't go to sleep. So now Xamra. Close your eyes and rest. You really do need some sleep. Just forget about the other stuff right now. And… for your safety; I suggest you stop thinking about sheep._

Hehehe… Yeah… but not only for my safety… for my sanity as well.

I giggled softly after talk-thinking to Xemnas and closed my eyes.

And I drifted off to sleep.

This morning after, what, 2? 3 hours of sleep? I woke up. Axel, Demyx and my brother were hovering over me. (Xion is on an important mission).

Usually I would've screamed but I'm way too tired to be scared.

But the thought of seeing Roxas, meeting him again, seeing if he was ok, finding out answers, and most importantly… seeing Axel and Demyx happy.

The thought made me feel like I had plenty of energy, as if I slept for a whole year!

I jumped out of bed joyfully and they gasped.

"Oops," I said and gazed down at what I was wearing, "I must've forgotten that I was wearing my cloak". I giggled. "At least your ready" said Axel with a slight grin.

And with that we walked into a portal… though I don't know where to exactly.

So I walked through the darkness letting it fully engulf me until I felt a flash of light gleam onto my body. I held my hand above my eyes to stop the sun beaming onto my face. When I was in some shade, I removed my hand to be stunned.

I looked over to Arinn. He was stunned too.

We were back in Twilight Town…

_Twilight Town!_

_**Our home!!!**_

I can't believe it!

"It's home!" I yelled happily.

Demyx and Axel turned to face me and Arinn. "You both… Live here?!" they both said in sync. "Yes" Arinn and I said in sync after them.

"Whoa… Really? See that tower right here" Axel said pointing up. "Yes. We always go up there and sit down. Sometimes eating ice-cream" Arinn said.

Axel was stunned now!

"Really?!," he said in disbelief, "that's what me, Roxas, and Xion do. Demyx sometimes comes too. We go up and sit down on the edge and eat se-"

"Sea Salt Ice Cream!?" I said with joy.

"Yea'" Axel said.

"Whoa. That is creepy. We all go up there and eat the same ice-cream" Demyx said, gathering all the information.

"We should do that after we find Roxas" I suggested.

They all nodded happily. "Sure, why not" Axel said.

A question popped into my head. "Why do you think Roxas will be here Axel?" I asked him. He was the one who made the portal.

"It's our favourite world," Axel said, "and I know he'll be here".

"Do you think _he'll_ be here" I asked nervously. "Depends on what _he_ you're talking about" he questioned curiously. Demyx and Arinn were leaning in to listen to what I was going to say. "I mean Roxas… and Riku" I told them.

"Riku?" they all asked in sync.

Whoa… A lot of people are saying the same words at the same time.

"Riku… is the one who took Roxas… which makes me remember something… Sora might be there too. And Kairi" I said and smiled at the thought.

This makes everything better. We would find Roxas and he would be safe again and we could all go on the tower and eat sea salt ice-cream. And me and Arinn would get to meet Riku and Sora, and Kairi. She would be there too. Arinn and I would be able to meet our childhood friends.

It was a wonderful thought.

"Sora…" Axel said.

"You've heard of him?" I asked curiously.

Demyx and Arinn moved their heads back and forth listening to the two of us.

"Yes. The Keyblade Wielder" he said.

This took me by surprise. "Keyblade wielder?," I asked shocked, "but isn't Roxas the keyblade wielder?".

"Yes" he said.

"Roxas is Sora's nobody? Axel. You knew this?" Demyx asked very curious now.

"Ugh...," I looked down, my eyes showing agony and confusion, "that's what he meant".

They looked at me. "Who meant?" they all asked.

"Riku… he said: _'Mara. Listen to me. This will help Sora'_ and then he took Roxas" I told them, bringing my eyes to see their faces. "That's what he meant. That's why he took Roxas. It would help Sora… because he _is_ him. They're each other. Now all my questions have been answered".

Though I know more questions will appear.

But you think I'd be happy. But I wasn't.

I had a need to find Roxas now. I know what will happen.

I looked up at their eyes "I know what we must do" I told them.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

Seeker: Mara. I hope your plan works.

Mara: Me too. But… hopefully it should end well, and that everyone will be safe.

Arinn: Mara, I really hope your plan will work.

Axel: It better work.

Demyx: Oh. Don't put pressure on her!

Seeker: Guys. I'm the writer her. I'll make sure everything will go well. Now end my author notes, it's taking too long.

All: Review Please!


	9. The Roxas Hunt Part 2

_**A Mysterious Awakening**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 9 – The Roxas Hunt Part 2**_

_Summary:__ About 3 friends who find themselves stuck between real life and fantasy. Mara-Lee finds out about her past and that she was friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Some strange things happen and her and her brother find out a secret. Plus they get stuck with the organisation. How will they found a way out?!_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I would make someone have purple hair! XD_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ Let's continue our Roxas Hunting!!!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_I had a need to find Roxas now. I know what will happen._

_I looked up at their eyes "I know what we must do" I told them._

They nodded, and I walked off headed for the Clock Tower. They followed behind.

"So… what's your plan?" Arinn asked me. I ignored him, focussing on one particular thing… finding Roxas.

"_You really want to help then?"._

I stopped dead in my tracks. That voice. That velvet, smooth voice. It was _him_. I turned around slowly, not believing my ears. Then I saw him. Same young boy in our organisation cloaks with a lock of long silver hair; coming from the hood. It was actually him!

It was Riku.

I stared at him for a moment or two and answered. "I do want to help" I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. He nodded slightly. He stood ten metres away from me. It seems he didn't want to be seen.

"Where's Roxas?!" I demanded. I thought I saw him smile: "Not telling" he whispered. "Tell me now Riku!" I demanded with a nearly harsh tone. He backed away with his hands a little spread out. I don't think he backed away because of my tone. It seemed he was caught by surprise.

"You… You remember?" his smooth velvet voice whispered. "Do you mean your name?" I asked politely. I surprised myself by how I went from a harsh to a soft tone. "Yeah. And what abou-" he clearly got interrupted by me again.

"Sora and Kairi" I said.

His stance changed back to casual and he stood with his arms relaxed. "You do remember?... And the island?".

"Destiny Islands" I told him. Though half his face was shrouded by the hood, a saw a gentle smile. He must be happy that I remember.

"Um? Mara?" Axel spoke.

I wanted to turn around and face Axel… but I couldn't take my gaze of Riku... what happened if I looked away… and he vanished when I looked back? I couldn't take that chance.

"Mhhm?" I replied without looking away from Riku.

"Who are you talking too exactly?" he asked. His voice sounded like he was worried for my sanity.

I didn't think and my head turned to face Axel. "Riku, silly".

"Riku? Um… Mara… no one is there" he said.

My heart skipped a beat and I snapped my head back to face the spot Riku was. He wasn't there.

My heart began to beat unevenly. Dammit… where is he? I turned around hastily and there he was. Leaning against a pole, in the shadows of the building.

My heart beat relaxed. Phew. I then made sure not to take my gaze away. "Mara?" Demyx asked. I could sense that Demyx, Axel and Arinn were worrying about my health, my sanity.

I worried about Xion for a moment. Then remembered she had a mission. So it was only Axel, Demyx, Arinn and I.

I then pointed in the direction of Riku.

"There! There is where Riku is" I told them, still pointing. All three boys looked in that direction.

"Mara… no one is there" Demyx said.

Huh!? How is that possible…? There he is. Riku _**IS**_ there! Can't they see him?

That brought me back to when I saw him only a few minutes ago.

_He stood ten metres away from me. It seems he didn't want to be seen._

He_ didn't_ want to be seen. He only wanted _me_ to see him. I wonder... I must tell the others that we should split up looking for Roxas. Then I'll go the way Riku goes and I'll ask him, why.

Yes. That's a plan.

"Hmm… I must be hallucinating," I told them lying, "Anyway... onto my plan".

"If you're hallucinating. We should bring you back to the Castle" Demyx said.

"No," I told them ripping my gaze off of Riku and looking at their faces, "I'm going to help find Roxas. Now… for my plan".

"We are going to send out nobodies. Tons of nobodies. They will search for any sign of Roxas. Then we will split of into four different directions looking ourselves. If anyone has found Roxas report back to here. If we still haven't found him in two hours. Come back here anyway, and then we will start another two hours. Sound good?"

The three boys nodded.

"Sounds like a perfect idea. We should find Roxas sooner or later. And if not, onto the next world" Axel said.

"Yes. This should work. And if there is anything else suspicious, share that knowledge when we all come back in two hours. Make sure that we check on the nobodies as well".

"Aye-aye" Demyx said.

"Ok. Let's go" I commanded.

Axel summoned nobodies and sent them off to search. We then all separated to search individually. Arinn went north. I went south. Axel East and Demyx West.

I went the direction headed for Riku, south. I walked by making sure the others thought I didn't see any more 'hallucinations'. Riku followed.

"Good plan" he told me.

"Thanks" I whispered back. "Now why didn't you let them see you? I looked like I was crazy".

"Your point?" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Why?".

"I didn't want them to see me. Is there any more to that?" he told me.

"Yes. Yes there is. Why didn't you want them too?" I asked him.

"Because I'd rather not be seen right now" he said and grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me off in a different direction.

"Now where are you taking me?" I asked him, being pulled along so easily. Gosh he is strong. I tried freeing my arm. No use. I just decided to go along with it and walked by his side.

"Not struggling any more?" he teased.

"Pfft" I said and turned my head away.

"Then you wont care if I do this?" he said. I turned my head to see what he was talking about but it was too late. He pulled on my arm and yanked me onto his back. Carrying me.

"Um… You ask me if I want to be carried like a doll?," I asked flustered. I sarcastically added "Yeah, sure. Why not?".

"Ok" he replied and started running with extraordinary speed.

"What!? I was being sarcastic!" I said, with strands of my hair flinging back onto my face.

"Well, you should pick better choice of words, shouldn't you?" he teased some more.

"Now you're just being difficult" I told him.

"Well, it's fun teasing you. Your reactions could make anyone laugh" he said happily.

"Now what does that mean!?" I asked him. It could be a good or bad thing. Good because that means I make him happy with my reactions, or bad as in he is teasing me even more!

"I mean… it makes me laugh with joy. Geeeese Mara. You are really different" he said looking in front of him.

I glared. Now… is this bad or good. He never shows which! Good because different as unique, or bad as in; I've changed from what I use to be.

He stared up at me. "It means you're different, unique. But you have also changed. A bit more sarcastic I must say" he said and stopped in front of a huge crack in the wall.

"That's what you get!" I teased him. He put me down and we walked through the crack. The sun glistened through the spaces between the trees. We were in Twilight Towns forest.

"Now, why'd you take me here?," I said and looked around, "Wait… is Roxas here!?" I asked him.

"Maybe" he said and walked on. I watched him and didn't move an inch.

"You are _**SO **_difficult!" I yelled from behind and then started walking after him.

He turned around for a second and I got a glimpse of a smile.

"Riku, I will kill you if you be any more difficult" I threatened him.

"You will not. Now… here we are" he said. He stopped in front of an old black rickety fence. It had a huge lock on it. He summoned his blade type weapon and pointed in front of the lock.

Before my very eyes, a beam made of pure light escaped from the point of the blade and went through the lock. The lock glistened and shined brightly before vanishing in light.

He walked through. I stood their stunned. It looked so cool!

"You coming?" I heard him say.

I stopped my stunned state and walked after him into the Old Mansion. I looked around. So many stairs. Riku walked up a flight of stairs and I followed directly behind. We entered what seemed to be a room. A completely white room.

"This is where Namin'e is staying right now. She's helping us with Roxas and Sora. All these pictures, she drew them. She holds the key to Sora's memories. She can manipulate Sora's memories and those who are linked throw his and their memories. Linked to his heart and he is linked to theirs. This is one reason why you couldn't remember Sora" he told me.

"So, the drawings, they are like pictures of what has happened?" I asked him.

"And what is going to happen" he replied.

He walked out of the room, so I followed closing the door. He walked into another room. It seemed to be some sort of… Library?

"Whoa" I said and wandered around the room.

"Watch your step" he said and I jumped back.

He drew on a sketchbook, on a table, in the middle of the room and under my feet; the ground started to disappear. I quickly walked over to Riku and turned around.

I saw the ground fully disappear showing a secret room. Riku walked over and down the stairs. I followed. "So… a hidden room".

"Yes. Keep close to me" he said and opened a door. I walked in first and he followed behind.

It was a computer room. The computers looked like they held some sort of data. Riku gestured towards this beam like machine. He told me to stand on the platform and he walked over to the computer and typed in a few things.

The machine I stood under flashed on and a beam hit me. I closed my eyes and opened them to see the exact room but with no other person in it.

I walked slowly off the platform and looked around. I wander if this is a replica of the other room?

"Ah. So you must be Mara" said a voice. I turned my head to look at the entrance to the room. There was a man with a red type cloak and I couldn't see his face.

"Yes" I told the stranger.

He took off the bandage that covered his face. He had blonde hair and a short beard. He looked younger then what I thought he would look.

"And… who are you?" I asked.

"I am Ansem, my dear. Ansem the Wise. But right now, call me DiZ" he said and looked over my shoulder, "Ah, Riku. Will you bring her to Roxas?".

I turned around and Riku was there, standing on the platform. Riku nodded slightly.

"Is this some sort of Replica of the real Twilight Town?" I asked.

"Yes. This Twilight Town is a replica, it's data based" he said looking at me.

"And DiZ made it himself" Riku added in.

"Ohhh" I said, "And Roxas, and Sora are here?".

DiZ nodded. "Now, Riku please bring her to Roxas. I would like them to catch up. Maybe she could help him with a few things". DiZ then walked over to the computer and began what seems like some research.

"Help him? What happened to him!?" I asked concerned but slightly angry. If they did anything, _anything_, to Roxas… grrrr; let's hope they haven't!

"Nothing has happened. He has just forgotten some memories. Maybe you could help him remember and help him with what's happening in his life right now. After everything is ready, and Namin'e is ready, Roxas will help make Sora whole again" Riku said.

"And Roxas? What will happen to him!?" I asked. I didn't like where this was going. If it helped Roxas, I would see him. If it helped Sora, I would get Roxas ready for what has to happen. But what _would_ happen to Roxas. Just tell me that.

"Riku, Bring her to Roxas now. We are wasting precious time" DiZ said not looking up from what he was doing.

I grew angry. Is someone going to answer my question? I want to know what will happen to Roxas!

Riku nodded and opened a portal, he grabbed a hold of my hand and tugged me over to the portal.

Anyone else having De Ja Vu?

I tried stopping him from getting me into the portal. I wasn't going to leave until someone answered my question.

But before I could ask again, I was pulled into the portal.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

Mara: That isn't fair!!!

Seeker currently eating chocolate: Huh?

Mara: I want to know what will happen to Roxas. I'm worried.

Seeker: Don't worry! You'll find out next chapter. And plus, I'm sure Roxas will be fine!

Roxas: Yeah. You won't make anything happen to me Seeker … Right?

Seeker: Roxas, why would I? You're awesome! But I do like a lot of characters too.

Arinn: And where am I in all of this?

Seeker: Trying to find Roxas… though you aren't looking in the right Twilight Town. XD

Arinn: …

Seeker: Now. Goodbye readers! See you next chapter!

All: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Do you remember me?

_**A Mysterious Awakening**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 10 – Do you remember me?**_

_Summary:__ About 3 friends who find themselves stuck between real life and fantasy. Mara-Lee finds out about her past and that she was friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Some strange things happen and her and her brother find out a secret. Plus they get stuck with the organisation. How will they found a way out?!_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I would make someone have purple hair! XD_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ Let's continue! On with the story! :D Oh and I gave Demyx-Axel-2362 a preview… If you're reading this and it's a bit different. I'm sorry! I just changed it a bit, I guess! XD Anyway…_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_I tried stopping him from getting me into the portal. I wasn't going to leave until someone answered my question._

_But before I could ask again, I was pulled into the portal._

I found myself shrouded in darkness as it tried to engulf me. When it was successful, I felt light pour onto my face and I opened my eyes slowly to see I was now standing and looking out at Twilight Town.

I didn't know exactly where I was, I just knew one thing. Riku had to tell me what would happen to Roxas.

"Riku!" I turned around to face him, "What will happen to Roxas!?" I asked him.

I'm not going to leave until he tells me!

"Roxas… will be alright" he tried to reassure me.

I glared at him and I thought I saw him realise; I wanted a better explanation/answer.

"Roxas, will go back with Sora. Once he does Sora will be whole and he'll awake. There would be no sign that Roxas ever existed _**but**_ those who have met him and know him _**will**_ remember him, and that shows of his existence. Therefore, he truly exists so if he goes back with Sora, you will always remember him" he told me.

I stayed still, looking down, letting the words sink in.

"R-r-roxas… w-w-will… d-d-disappear?" I said slowly, stuttering a bit.

I couldn't believe it. Roxas… _Roxas_ would disappear… he would _disappear!_

"Who knows, Maybe Nobodies aren't destined for darkness, maybe they don't fade away. Maybe they might stay there and be whole with their other. Sora… he has a strong heart. Maybe Roxas won't disappear but stay with him. And that way they would be both whole. And they both would be there" he said, "So just believe. Roxas might be different from other nobodies, he might be there…".

"He might not disappear!" I spoke.

I was kind of relieved. At least there was a chance.

He then pointed in a direction and so I looked that way. I saw a window, it was open and it showed a room…. A bedroom! And I saw a young boy about my age with blonde spiky hair lying on his bed.

OH!

It's Roxas! And that's his bedroom…

I looked underneath me and realised where I was. Riku and I were standing on a roof top on a building. He brought me here so I could talk to Roxas and help him with his memories.

But does this mean I say good bye to Riku?

"Riku…" I said and I felt his gaze on me as I spoke, "will I see you again?".

He chuckled lightly. "Of course".

"Then were will I meet you?" I asked him and turned around to face him.

"You don't have to. I'll come when it's the right time" he replied.

"How will you know if it's the right time or not?" I questioned.

He took his gaze off me and turned to look over at Roxas through the window. He turned back to face me and said: "DiZ and I will be watching. Be careful now".

He then opened a portal and told me to go through.

I couldn't go through yet. I did know I would see Riku again, and I did know this would help Roxas and Sora… but I just had to say goodbye and thank him one way, at least for now.

I went up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you" I whispered.

He hugged back, "No problem. Now go and help Roxas" he whispered back.

I looked up to him, "see you later then!". I waved and walked through the portal.

The darkness engulfed me again and soon I knew I was in his house, because of the feeling of floor underneath my feet.

I wondered through his house, getting to know the surroundings. And after I did I went to the staircase to get to his bedroom. Were he would be.

I was half way up the flight of stairs when I stopped dead in my tracks.

He's forgotten his memories, right? That means he might have forgotten _me_. He would be shocked to see me; he might not remember who I am. He probably thought I was some kind or burglar. I giggled at the thought of me being a burglar.

But then I came to the realisation; what happens if he _does not_ remember me?

This is going to be difficult.

I started walking up the stairs. Thinking of the different scenarios that might happen. And another problem shot its way into my mind.

Axel, Demyx and Arinn… the two hours are nearly over. What would happen if they go to the meeting spot and I'm not there? They'd get worried and then they would be looking for Roxas and me.

Hmmm… I guess the only thing to do is do one problem at a time. I'll help Roxas, and once he's ok; I'll go back and show them that I'm safe. Then I could tell them that I found Roxas and that he was safe too.

Sounds like a plan. And maybe when I'm here I could go home and make sure my parents know I'm safe. And see Stephen as well. He would be worried. And then I could go check if Terra is there. But I know he would be safe.

Yes. That's what I'll do.

I then continued walking, and I reached his bedroom. I put my hand onto the doorknob and took a deep breathe.

'Here goes' I thought and silently opened the door.

His bedroom came into view. He lay there with his eyes closed. He didn't move. He mustn't know I'm here.

I walked forward, still being silent, and I was about to speak when he started talking.

"Namin'e… is that you?" he asked but didn't open his eyes.

"No, but I do know you Roxas. But I'm afraid you might not remember me" I said, but my last few words I said sadly.

He gently opened his eyes and the sentence that came into mind was that 'Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream!'.

He didn't scream.

He looked at me and gently sat up.

"You know my name, so you must know me. But I am sorry. You're right about me not remembering you. You don't look familiar at all" he told me.

I looked down sadly. Yes, this is going to be difficult. Maybe I should make him remember me and then start with his memories?

Yes, I'll do that.

I was about to speak but he spoke: "Unless you're name is…" he thought, "Mara-lee?".

I looked up at him, relief written on my face. I was relieved he remembered me.

"So you're name _is_ Mara-lee? Hmm…" he lay back down and thought.

"What?" I asked him.

"It was the first word that popped into my head when I saw you" he said.

That's weird… hey wait…

"So… does that mean you only remember my name?" I asked.

"Guess so, but I must know you" he replied.

He was right; he does know me, deep down.

But I have to say, he's memories are seriously mixed up.

Now, how am I going to start explaining a few things?

"Umm… you said something about a girl named Namin'e?" I asked.

"Oh, she's been helping me with a few things. The thing is," he sat back up and looked at me, "some strange things are happening and she's helping me with that".

"I'm here to help too, but I don't know where to start or what you already know. Please tell me" I said.

"So, you're a friend of Namin'e?" he asked me.

"Yes; You could say that" I replied.

"Okay, I'll tell you all that I know" he said and began saying all the strange things that has happened and what he has learnt.

"Interesting, very interesting" I told him then continued...

"Okay… so…" I began an important question.

"Do you know who you truly are?"

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

Seeker: Hope you all liked it and enjoyed it!

Mara: Yes. And now Seeker will get working on the next chapter!

Seeker: Yes, But after I go practise my instrument.

Arinn: The next chapter Mara will tell Roxas some things and help him with his memories!

Seeker: So yes! Hope you liked this chapter! And the next one will come shortly! (hopefully!)

All: Please Review!


	11. Nostalgic Feeling

_**A Mysterious Awakening**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 11 – Nostalgic Feeling**_

_Summary:__ About 3 friends who find themselves stuck between real life and fantasy. Mara-Lee finds out about her past and that she was friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Some strange things happen and her and her brother find out a secret. Plus they get stuck with the organisation. How will they found a way out?!_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I would make someone have white hair with blue streaks!!! XD Or green hair! :D_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ Ok… I am super really sorry about not updating sooner!!! I've been very busy… and lazy… so yeah, here it is!!! And I'm going to stop rambling so you can actually read it._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Okay… so…" I began an important question._

"_Do you know who you truly are?"_

I just asked they key question. If he knows who he truly is, then getting back his memories shouldn't be too hard.

He seemed lost in thought as he lay back down.

I kept looking over his face for any new expression… or just anything…

But he still seemed lost in thought.

Suddenly he whispered something that I didn't understand.

"Could you repeat that but a bit louder?" I asked and then he suddenly shot up into a sitting position.

The quick movement startled me.

"Roxas!" I yelped, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!". The last part seemed a bit weird to me. Because I did have my heart and memories… but for some reason I look like a nobody and have a nobody aura.

"Sorry… I kind of zoned out for a second. I forgot you were in the room and… well… then you spoke and I just snapped out of my dream" he replied back.

"Oh… well what was your dream about?" I asked, curious.

"You said _'Do you know who you truly are?'_ and then I thought about all the dreams I've been getting" Roxas told me.

"Oh yeah, you told me you've been getting dreams about a boy. Do you know the name of that boy?" I asked. I already knew who Roxas' nobody was. I just had to see if he knew himself.

"Sora… I think" Roxas said looking up at the ceiling, "whenever I have the dreams they keep saying Sora".

"Interesting" I said closing my eyes with a smile. He knows who he is, that's good.

"What?" he asked as he looked at my expression.

"…Noooothiiiing…" I replied.

"Oh there is something!" He said and started poking my sides.

"H-hey… S-stop it!!! R-r-roxas!!! A-Ah!…" I tried to stop him poking me. I'm very sensitive around my sides because those are my most ticklish spots.

"No way!" he replied with a grin and practically started tickling me, "This is so fun!".

"Ahh…! N-no fair! You know a-all my ticklish spots!" I said trying to escape from being tickled to death.

Suddenly Roxas stopped, with eyes wide open. "Huh? Am I really…? How can I…?" he asked and then fell onto his bed with a groan, "I'm confused".

Looking at his confused face, I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth. "How…-How nostalgic…".

This made him curious and so he turned his gaze towards me.

However… I wasn't exactly there. I started zoning out into a flashback.

"_Sora!" a young girl yelled. _

"_Oh, hey!" the young boy replied to the young girls' greeting._

"_What you doing?" the young girl asked in a cute manner._

"_Oh… Kairi, Riku and me are gonna race. Wanna join?" he asked with a grin._

"_Sure thing!" she replied and followed the young boy with the spiky brown hair._

_Soon they made it towards their other two friends who were already waiting at the starting point._

"_There you two are. Jeez you guys take long!" said a young boy who looked a bit older than all of us and who was slightly taller. He had silver hair._

"_You guys… let's start!" cheered the other girl here. She had red hair, "Hey, where's your brother? He's gonna miss out in the fun!"._

"_He's getting some stuff ready for later. You know, since were moving and all" I said with a long sigh._

"_You're moving!?!?" Sora practically yelled with a confused expression._

_One look of that and I just fell down laughing, "Haha! You should see your face!"._

_Riku and Kairi were laughing too and Sora went towards the water and looked at his reflection. He started to laugh as well._

_We all laughed happily._

_One of my most cherished memories._

I was now currently sitting on the floor, with my eyes closed and just rethinking this over and over.

It really was fun back then.

How I miss it. _  
_

"Mara?" I heard some ones voice call my name.

"Huh?" I asked and finally opened my eyes. I then saw Roxas sitting in front of me with that same confused expression.

Half of me really wanted to laugh. How that face is just priceless.

But… I just couldn't shake the feeling, "How nostalgic" I repeated.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just…" I started but stopped. "Never mind" I said with a shake of my head.

Roxas looked determined to find out, "Tell me".

"Well… it's just… Your expression, that's all" I replied with another shake of my head.

"What about it?" Roxas asked me.

I kept looking at the ground and I had no intention of looking up.

I just had to think, that's all.

Yeah, I feel homesick now. It's just… those islands were my home, too. And it's just nostalgic. I really can't wait to go back there… and see Sora and Kairi. Or even go look for Riku. He should be somewhere around here; he couldn't have gotten too far, right?

Hmmm… but come to think of it. Roxas really is like Sora. He knows where my ticklish spots are… and he even has the same expressions. He probably has a nice personality as well, like Sora.

And… I have to help Roxas anyway… so; I might as well spend time with Roxas, right? That should be enough.

I couldn't help feeling excited. Spending time with Roxas would be fun and then maybe later I could meet Sora too. Maybe Kairi would be with him as well! And I could meet her.

Thinking of this I smiled, but then I expressed shock as I felt my face being lifted up. It turned out to be Roxas, who had his fingers under my chin and lifting my face so I could meet his eyes.

"You know, I'm still here. I can't read minds, y'know" he said, with a little smirk.

"Sorry" I said and looked away, kind of embarrassed.

"Well. It's just you are right about Sora. He's your true person. You're _'Somebody'_. And that's what I was saying before. And with the fact you know my ticklish spots; It's just Sora knew that too. Riku and Kairi, and my brother as well… but only they and a few people know, so… I was just thinking you may have got that from Sora… and then with the whole 'nostalgic' feeling; it's just I feel a bit homesick now. I want to go to the islands again. And see Sora, Kairi and Riku again. Make sense?" I asked, "It's just… I feel like going there with all of them and seeing them and the island. That's why I felt nostalgic".

"Oh" he replied.

"And you're expression was just the same as Sora's when he found out me and my brother were moving to Twilight Town" I continued, "so… it made me remember that time". I said with a shy smile. I didn't exactly tell people these things.

"Well. Thanks for explaining that to me, because I really had know idea what was going on" he said with a grateful smile.

After that I got up and stretched out my arms. I then began walking for the door when I hand grabbed my shoulder, "Where you going?" asked a curious voice.

"Oh" I said and turned around, "It's just… I need to think for a bit. And I guess I'm done for now until I ask Namin'e what she's going to tell you next. That way I'll know how I can help you and all. So… I was just leaving you so you could go back to what you were doing" I answered his question.

"Don't leave" he replied.

I began rapidly blinking my eyes at his reply.

"_Don't leave" said the young boy after the laughter stopped._

"_I'm sorry," said the young girl, "But… I have to… even though my brother and me don't want to go"._

"_But we'll miss you" he said back. And the other boy, with the sliver hair, and the girl with the red hair, gave a nod to his statement._

"_I know," she said with a sigh. She really didn't want to go either. But then she perked her head and began saying something she heard when she was little, "But always remember, where ever I go, I'm always there in your hearts"._

_The other kids smiled gratefully._

"_And we'll always be in yours!" they said in sync._

"_Of course, now… let's race!"._

After hearing that, I decided to say what my younger self said. It probably wouldn't make quite as much sense at this moment; but hopefully, somehow, Roxas would remember through Sora.

"Roxas" I said and he listened, "Always remember, where ever I go, I'm always there in your heart. Okay?".

And with that I smiled in a cute manner and exited the room. After that I started down the stairs.

But I could hear his reply. And I was truly grateful.

"And I'll always be in yours" he said with a smile.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

Seeker: I find this chapter cute! :D

Mara: Mhmm… I find it cute too! :D

Seeker: Yepz! ^^ And Roxas remembered through Sora. I think that's cute. But that's just me. Please tell me what you think!

Roxas: I like the ending.

Seeker: Yeah! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! And the next one will come very soon… hopefully…

Arinn: Tell us what you think and Please Review!


	12. Memories

_**A Mysterious Awakening**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 12 – Memories**_

_Summary:__ About 3 friends who find themselves stuck between real life and fantasy. Mara-Lee finds out about her past and that she was friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Some strange things happen and her and her brother find out a secret. Plus they get stuck with the organisation. How will they found a way out?!_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, there would be thousands and thousands of new stuff. XD_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ Here's the new chapter! :D I hope you like it! ^^_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_But I could hear his reply. And I was truly grateful._

"_And I'll always be in yours" he said with a smile._

I just exited Roxas' house and started down the road. I began searching around and asking people if they've seen a guy with silver hair.

I just had to speak to Riku about some things.

One of them was where I was going to stay. Did he think I was going to stay at Roxas' place or something? I have no clue. That's why I'm looking for him.

However… he is never around when he needs to be!

With that I sighed and stopped at a shop selling ice-cream.

I looked through the different types when a certain flavour caught my eye.

"Sea-salt ice-cream, please" I said to the worker who was serving up front. She smiled at me and went to get what I ordered. After that I twisted my body to get my wallet from my back pocket, but then when I turned around the sea-salt ice-cream I ordered was being held out to me. I took the treat from the person's hand and was about to pay before I was moved along to the side.

"Huh?". I realised the person who held my ice-cream for me wasn't the shops employees. It was Roxas. "Roxas?". And right now it was him who was moving me to the side. "I didn't pay-"

"But I did for you" he said and took a bite out of his own sea-salt ice-cream, "and I got one too" he added with a smile.

"Oh… well… on to my next question," I replied, putting my wallet away, "What the heck are you doing here!?".

He chuckled a bit and grabbed my hand, leading me away from the shop. Then he kept on walking and bringing me along. Though… he was still holding my hand.

I just smiled at that however. But back to the point, what was he doing here?

He looked over his shoulder to see me looking at him questionably, "Oh yeah, you asked me a question. Well, you left and it was sweet and all. And I remembered something else now, thanks to you, and since you're going to all the trouble to help me, I thought I should do some things for you too".

"Oh," I replied and then looked forward, "Thanks for paying for me, but you didn't have to".

"No worries".

"But still… were you following me or something. I thought you were at your house?" I asked, taking a bite out of my ice-cream.

"Haha… No, I usually go to that shop. Sea-salt ice-cream's my favourite. I was lining up and I saw you, so I thought I should pay for you. That's why I did that and then moved you away from the line, so the other customers could get what they want".

"Makes sense" I said, taking another bite, "Thanks".

Roxas gave me a smile before he took a bite out of his ice-cream.

"So… we're we going?" I asked, finishing my sea-salt ice-cream and throwing the rubbish in the bin.

"I'm deciding on going to the clock tower or the usual spot" he told me, finishing his ice-cream as well.

"Okay," I replied and then added with a smirk, "you know you're still holding my hand, right?".

Suddenly Roxas looked at our hands and realised. He slid his fingers from my hand and quickly looked away.

"Don't worry Roxas," I said and gave him a friendly hug, "you probably forgot. You were leading me before anyway. So no need to be embarrassed" I said with a giggle and a smile. "You're my friend and I'm totally okay with my friends holding my hand. Riku does whatever he wants anyway. He gives me piggy back rides and everything" I added, with a couple more giggles.

Roxas laughed a bit too. He seemed alright now, "Okay then". And so Roxas took my hand again, "This way".

I gave a nod before following Roxas.

And then the clock tower came into view.

"So you decided the clock tower" I said with a smile. But then my smile wavered as I remembered that day. The day when I fell off… the day everything began to change.

I became frightened.

Roxas could feel my hand clench, "What's wrong?", he asked and glanced at me.

"N-nothing" I replied with a near-whisper.

Roxas stopped, "There's something wrong".

"N-no, there isn't. I'm p-perfectly fine". Damnit. I keep stuttering. There's no way Roxas would believe me if I keep doing that.

"_Go on"_

Huh?

"_But… but it's scary!"_

"_Don't worry. I'll be here, watching you. I won't let you get hurt. Not in a million years!"_

"_Y-you sure"._

"_Yeah"._

These voices… they sound familiar…

_The scared girl stepped forward._

"_Come on" said the young boy behind her. His silver hair lifting every once in a while from the wind._

_The girl still looked tense as she walked forward._

_She felt something touch her waist and she screamed. She was still very little and thought monsters were real._

Is this…

"_Shhh… don't worry. It's just me" he said and pulled her closer to him, "No monster is going to attack you. Stay close to me. Remember… Sora, Kairi and me have already been in here, and there's nothing to worry about"._

"_But look at it! It's a cave! It probably is dark and scary and have bats in it!"._

"_Nah… it's not dark, trust me. It has a shiny light that reflects through the top opening. And it's not scary at all. You love drawing, and you can draw all over the rocks. It's fun. And besides… you like bats… they're one of your favourite animals"._

"_True" she said with a shy smile._

"_Come on! And you better hurry, your brother wants to check this place out too" he told her._

"_Okay" she said and stepped forward. She felt very brave now, and besides one of her best friends was right behind her, holding her close so no monsters would get her. _

_She felt very safe._

I remember now… but why the sudden flashback…? Does it mean he's watching me right now?

"_Wow!!! This place is amazing! I can't believe I didn't come here sooner!" she said with excitement._

"_See. This was worth while, wasn't it?" he said with a smile._

"_Yep" she said with more enthusiasm as she wandered around._

"_And I told you I'd keep you safe"._

_She turned around and smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks"._

"Hmm…" I spoke aloud.

I shouldn't worry; I should go up there with Roxas. He'll look after me, and Riku's watching me, he said he would.

And when my little self faced her fears, she saw something so beautiful. It was worth while.

"You okay?" Roxas asked me.

After focusing myself back to the real world, I looked over to Roxas and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay now. I was just a bit worried, that's all" I told him, and then started walking, "Come on. We want to get up there before sunset, right? It's beautiful in the sunset".

Roxas still looked a bit worried about me, but shrugged it off and followed.

After a bit we were at the top and seated near the edge. I usually sat right at the edge but I probably won't ever do that again.

Of course I was looking out at the scenery. It was beautiful and the sun was nearly setting, casting rays of orange, yellow and red across the city.

Roxas' hair ruffled against the breeze, and at times, it really felt like I was back at the island; sitting on the paopu tree, looking at the ocean, and sitting next to Sora, Riku and Kairi; with all our hair ruffling in the nice breeze.

I felt much safer 'til the point where I didn't have any fear of falling at all.

And once the sun came down, it brought back a lot of memories. Memories that made me happy, memories that made me sad…memories that made me worry…

In the darkness… shadows creep and crawl, searching for the hearts that they believe will free their soul. The hearts that they take from unsuspecting people, innocent people.

I need to hurry.

I got up quickly and startled Roxas. He looked at me questionably while I tried thinking of ways to find Riku.

I have to find him soon, before the shadows come. I don't want to fight them, not here… not at my home world.

Besides, I need to know if the others are ok, if my bro is okay.

"Hrrmmm" I said with a sigh, "Now where could he be?".

"Who?" Roxas asked me as he got up.

With a quick flash I was pulled back by my waist. I gave a scream, thinking the shadows came.

"Shhh… don't worry. It's just me" he said and pulled me closer, "No monster is going to attack you… because I'm no shadow".

_Wait a second… was that?... That was like what Riku said to me when we were little!_

"Ri…ku…?" I asked trying to turn around.

"Well… didn't you ask where I was?" he asked, placing his head on my shoulder, "And so here I am. Wish granted" he added, with a slight teasing voice.

"What, are you some kind of genie now?" I teased back.

"Oh what ever" he replied, letting go of my waist and then he walked to the edge of the clock tower, "And anyway, I said I would be near… to watch over you and such. Remember? Or do you have memory loss now?".

"Hey!" I said and playfully wacked his arm, "No fair! You know some of my memories are fuzzy!".

"Mhmm… and how is that going for you?" he asked, and there was no tease anywhere in his voice, "You okay?". He really looked worried.

"Of course I'm okay. My memories are coming back, no need to worry. And it seems you forgot something, I'm here to help Roxas get his memories, remember? And hello… he's like standing right there. Introduce yourself already!" I told him and gave him a push so that he was standing in front of Roxas.

"Hey" Roxas greeted, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Hi, I'm Riku," Riku began, "I'm one of"- he pointed towards me-"her best friends. And you probably have me in some of your dream/memory things Namin'e talks about".

"Oh" Roxas replied to the new information, "Well, I'm Roxas".

Riku gave a nod, "I've already met you… but that was before your memories got all jumbled up" he explained.

Roxas was surprised at this information too.

"Mhm… I'm sure that's true. But when I first met you Roxas, we... um… well… in that situation we were fighting Riku; thinking he was the bad guy and all" I tried to explain.

"I remember that" Riku added.

"Oh" Roxas replied, yet again. It was surprise after surprise.

"Anyway," I spoke and turned to Riku, "Where am I staying?".

"You live here, right?" he told me.

"Ah! Yeah I do!" I answered happily, until something hit me, "But… but Arinn…"

Riku and Roxas waited for my response. When I didn't say anything Riku motioned me to continue.

"But Arinn….?" Riku started off for me.

"But Arinn and me aren't going back until were back to normal!" I said, "Once we're back to normal and everything else is good too with Roxas, you… everything! Then were going back. I'm sure they know were alright and Terra would be looking after them too".

Riku and Roxas took a bit to process all of my speech and once they had understood, Roxas turned to me and asked, "Back to normal?".

"Yeah," I answered, "I have all my memories and I have my heart, but for some reason I'm trapped between a somebody; who have their hearts and memories; and a nobody; who doesn't but gain extraordinary powers from their elements and such. You see… I have my heart and memories and all … but I look like a nobody and I have an aura of a nobody too. My powers also increased tremendously". I explained. "It is the same with my brother. So once were back to normal and everything else is sorted, we'll go back".

Roxas thought about this for a moment, and once he was finished he asked me; "So… where are you staying then?".

I gave a shrug, "I dunno".

"You can stay with DiZ, Namin'e and me… or maybe at Roxas' place. Which ever" Riku added with a shrug.

"You'll be around me for a while. Might as well stay at my place; I've got a spare room anyway" Roxas suggested.

"Okay".

After a short chat about arrangements, all three of us were heading back for a good night's rest.

And tomorrow, would be the beginning of a new journey.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

Seeker: Another chapter done.

Mara: Yep! And I can't believe we are only up to this part of the story! We haven't even gone through most of it!

Seeker: I know! I'm getting there though!

Roxas: Really, is there so much more to come?

Seeker: Yeah… kinda…

Arinn: Well… with the way she's going, we will probably have to wait and see ourselves.

Seeker: Yep! So please review everyone! And see ya next chapter! :D


	13. My Heart

_**A Mysterious Awakening**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 13 – My Heart**_

_Summary:__ Mara-Lee never thought something like this would happen. Her memories scattered within her, slowly revealing themselves, as she helps Roxas with his memories in the process. Her brother Arinn, is looking for her, so is the org and she can't let Riku leave her mind. And what about Sora and Kairi?_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, there would be thousands and thousands of new stuff. XD_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ The new chapter is here! :D It isn't exactly word-for-word from the game. It has bits from the game but there practically all written in different phrases (kinda) and they're not in order… I don't think… oh well… I still think its good! XD_

_Enjoy! ^^_

_

* * *

_

_After a short chat about arrangements, all three of us were heading back for a good night's rest._

_And tomorrow, would be the beginning of a new journey._

I woke up; rubbing my eyes to adjust to the morning light; and got out from bed. I went to get my clothes; I had taken off my cloak and Roxas let me borrow some of his clothes for the night, but now I was going to change back into my clothes and bring my cloak. Who knows it could come in handy. And then made my way to the bathroom.

After having a shower, getting changed, brushing my hair and doing all the normal things, I headed down to the bottom floor of his house.

There he was cooking breakfast, and it looked like he was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Hey Roxas" I greeted and sat down at the counter. He turned around with a wave and then went back to cooking. He was nearly done and so he started placing the food onto plates.

"Mmmmm" I commented, after smelling the mouth watering aroma emitting from the food. "Smells delicious".

He gave a couple of laughs, "Thanks".

He then placed my plate in front of me and placed his opposite to me. I got up to get knives and forks while he went to the fridge to get some juice.

We ate, having a chat once in a while, and then started washing the dishes. He rinsed and I dried and then we both helped putting it all away.

During this time, I asked him more questions. He told me about the weird guy in bandages; I presumed he was talking about DiZ; he told me about a dream he had, with a skinny guy in a black coat, who had fiery red hair. And he told me he had seen this guy numerous of times, but what the person was saying never made any sense.

Well, I was happy about this… because Axel should be very delighted to know that Roxas remembered him, even by a little bit.

After this we headed off to get sea-salt ice-cream and look at some shops.

Though, what happened next wasn't expected.

Roxas and I were looking at stands. And I was going to turn the corner to check some of the other ones. He said he would stay over here and so I gave a nod. Though, when I turned the corner I saw three worried looking figures; wearing hoods. One looked my way while talking to the others and then he looked back and continued talking. But he suddenly stopped talking and his head snapped back in my direction. After that he was like a blur because within a second he had me by the shoulders and was shaking me like crazy.

"You're alive!" he said, in a really familiar voice, "Jeez! You didn't come back after the two hours! We were suppose to meet up, remember!".

This caught my attention, "Axel?" I asked.

"Talk about blank with a capital B" he said with a laugh.

"Sorry" I replied.

"Don't worry about it. Your safe, so that's all that matters" he replied with a smile.

"Yeah!" Demyx added in the conversation as he and my brother walked over.

"And don't go wandering around without us" my brother added.

"Hey Mara, you should come back over here and look at this stand. I bet you would love some of that jewellery there and-" Roxas said as he came around the corner, but stopped when he saw who I was talking to.

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me around the corner, and he sprinted off; dragging me behind.

"Roxas!" I asked as he and I kept running, "Why are we running! Where are we running to!".

"Those guys are the guys in my dreams. The ones from the 'Organisation'. Even that one with the fiery red hair is there" he said.

"Roxas, I'm not sure if I've told you yet, or if you've been told… but… you were once a part of the organization too" I told him, "And the one with the red hair, Axel, was your best friend. As well as Demyx, the one with sandy blonde hair. The other one was my brother".

This made him stop, "Wait, what?".

"Well, you were number 13 from the organization. I think you left because you wanted answers and that's when you and I met… but then Riku came and took you and then the organisation recruited me…" I said. "They already recruited my brother before me and we became 'Twin 0'… so we're practically Number 0, you could say" I added with a shrug.

Roxas listened as I explained more.

"Demyx and Axel and Xion… they're all me and my brothers friends in the organisation. We all went looking for you and then Riku appeared and so I went to talk to him and he, of course, knew where you were. After that he brought me to you and yeah, I decided to help you with your memories. Oh, and I was suppose to meet up with everyone again… but… as you and I both know, I didn't. And they were all worried and when they saw me they were relieved and we talked before you came and practically dragged me away" I finished off my explanation, "And that's practically everything… I think…".

"Ooohhhhh…" Roxas replied.

"And why are we outside the mansion?" I asked when I finally realised we stopped near the forest, in the middle of the entry way for the mansion.

"That's where I was running to" he said with a shrug.

"Oh" I replied, "Makes sense".

"I dunno, I guess it was a reaction. I usually come running here and ask Namin'e questions when things like this happens," he said with yet another shrug, "She calms me down". I couldn't help but notice his slight blush.

I gave a nod. _'Interesting'_ I thought with a smile, then started walking towards the mansion door. Roxas followed beside me and opened the door for me.

"Thanks"

He gave a grin, "Y'know, being gentleman like and all".

I gave a few giggles before entering the old mansion; as well as wandering if Riku was here at the moment.

"Namin'e should be in the white room" he said and began walking towards a flight of stairs.

I replied with a simple 'okay' and followed behind him.

We reached a door and Roxas opened it up and let me through again.

I remembered this room. It's all white with a long white table and two chairs, one on one end, the other on the other end. And it has all these pictures taped to the walls and lying around. I remember Riku told me Namin'e drew them.

After another look around, noticing Namin'e wasn't there, we exited and searched other rooms.

We ended up in the library, I could remember this place as well.

Roxas and I looked around. He was looking for something, like a hidden room perhaps...?

I mentally face palmed, remembering that there _was _a hidden room. I looked for a crayon and once I did, I drew on the sketchbook situated on a table in the middle of the room. After this, rumbling was heard, and I began walking over to Roxas before the ground disappeared.

Roxas was staring at me this whole time, wondering what I did, and when the hidden room appeared he gasped.

Motioning him to follow, we walked down the flight of stairs.

"Keep close to me" I said, never forgetting that was the exact thing Riku told me last time I was here. He nodded, and followed closely behind.

We found ourselves in a computer room. The computers were all off, the data was gone and I wondered where DiZ was.

Then I remembered something. Riku and I were in the '_real' _Twilight Town and he had gestured me towards a beam like machine... Which brought me to the '_replica'_ Twilight Town which was where I met DiZ and was where Roxas was living.

…Right?

So… doesn't that mean were in the replica still?

Then how did Axel and the others get into this replica Twilight Town? We went looking for Roxas in the _real _Twilight Town.

It could only mean the nobodies we sent searching sensed something and somehow brought them here. And not noticing the difference they continued to search for me, not knowing I was with Roxas, or that they were in a different Twilight Town; a data one, which Roxas was living in.

That's how they got here.

But then where's DiZ?

He must have left with Riku, knowing that Roxas and I would be coming here.

But does that mean the nobodies will be coming here?

Why does it seem like such a bad thing? They were going to bring us all together again.

But I knew in my heart it was a bad thing; Roxas needs to get away. I need to help him, with this and restoring his memories.

And the others, in time, would be reunited with him. I knew it.

It would be okay, because the one thing all creatures thrive for, the heart, was telling me it would be alright.

And I am one for following my heart.

"You okay?" Roxas asked me, when he saw the look on my face. I was deep in thought, he could tell.

"I'm okay" I spoke up. Yes, everything will be okay. My brother knows me; he knows I'm a practical person. He knows that I know what I'm doing. "Yes, Roxas, don't worry, everything is fine". I reassured him and myself.

"Okay" he replied, "I just…" he said looking down.

"What?" I replied. He suddenly seemed sad.

"It's just… I was hoping to find Namin'e here" he said, a smile on his face, though it didn't reach his eyes, which showed his disappointment.

I laughed lightly, barely noticeable. "You like her a lot, huh?" I asked.

He closed his eyes, a genuine smile on his face, and a happy glint in his eyes as he opened them. "Yeah, I love her".

"You do?" I asked, I thought I shouldn't go into his business… but…

"Yeah, she's everything to me; I guess I didn't know that until now" he said with a light sigh.

"You'll find her, don't worry" I told him, then added "Love always works out". I had no idea why I added that on.

Reassurance maybe?

Heck, I haven't ever been in a relationship; I have no clue about this stuff.

"Thanks" he replied.

I began thinking about Riku…

Wait. Did I just say Riku…?

Okay, I'm just going to forget I ever thought that.

"You love someone too?" he asked, seeing a somewhat dreamy expression on my face.

"W-what? Why do you ask?" I said, hoping that I didn't stutter just then.

"Well, I love Namin'e" he said, "Who do you love?".

"I don't love anyone" I said hastily, averting his eyes.

"Oh really" he spoke in a teasing manner, "That dreamy face you had just then and your face, that seems to be reddening by the second, tells me other wise~".

I reached up and touched my cheeks, I could feel them burning.

When did this happen!

I slapped my face lightly, as if saying _'You Traitor!'_ but realised that was no use.

Being in denial I spoke back, "I am not blushing! And I did not have a dreamy expression on my face!".

After that we stood in silence. I was watching his eyes, they seem to tantalise me, waiting for something to happen.

I chocked under pressure, "I didn't have a dreamy expression… D-did I?" I said, voice cracking.

He smirked.

"No! Not true!" his smirk was all the answer I needed.

Turning around I looked for something… anything!... that would get this topic away.

I'm not a _'girly girl'_ as you would call it, and I wasn't a _'tomboy'_ either… but I never would have classified myself as a person _'in love'._

"Well, either way" he said, letting _that_ topic slide, for now, "What are you looking for?". It was weird how he asked me that, he said it in a different type of tone.

Shrugging off the weird tone he had spoke with, and thanking him for being merciful _enough_ to change topic, I started asking myself the same question.

What am I looking for?

I began to ponder, and Roxas started chuckling.

Then my cheeks heated up and I swiftly turned around, this and my hands were hiding my face from view. "Roxas, you _**idiot**_!" I kind of screeched.

He began laughing, clutching his sides and trying to stop himself from falling over… oh and not to mention trying not to _die_ from laughter.

I had only realised _'What are you looking for?'_ meant, _'What are you looking for… in a guy?'._

That idiot!

Setting a trap like that up!

I only began to blush harder.

"Shut up!" I told him through clenched teeth, "I am not looking for a guy, nor do I know what I would look for in a guy, nor am I in love!" I said about to attack him with the power of the sun.

Which I tell you _**burns!**_

I settled with a punch in his stomach, but he didn't care, he was still laughing his head off.

"Urgh! Why does everyone like teasing me! Am I that fun to tease!" I said, frustration easily heard.

"Hahaha," he spoke between laughing, "Yes, Yes you are" he said, on his knees, his laughter dying so he would be able to at least stand up, "Wow! That was so much fun! Your face… and your reactions! Priceless, I swear!".

I glared, he laughed.

"I don't know why, but you are fun to tease" he said, a smile on my face.

My glare softened, he was just one of those people you couldn't stay mad at.

I sighed, "I forgive you", I said; even though he never asked if he could be forgiven.

He smiled, got up and walked over to me, hugging me close.

"Hey, I love you. Your like, a very loveable sister" he said, softly.

Those words filled me with warmth, my heart beating contentedly. "That's so nice, Roxas" I whispered, "You remind me a lot of my brother; he teases me constantly, but he loves me... I love him" I told Roxas, wrapping my arms around his waist, "I love you too, Roxas; like an older brother too".

We both shared a smile, liking the idea of being each other's siblings.

I love my brother; my twin. And I love Roxas; my 'pretend' brother. Brother all the same though.

"So _sis_... What should we do now?" he asked, not letting go of our hug, which was warm and brotherly to me.

I miss my brother, I thought. But decided not to stay on that topic, but to move on. If he was here he'd tell me not to be sad over it, but to smile and move on; because things would turn out right.

Clutching my shirt, right were my heart would be, I closed my eyes and thought of my brother. Being strong is what I promise, for him.

Roxas and I let go of each other. Roxas was probably thinking of Namin'e, the one he loved, and other important thoughts.

And for me, I was thinking about Mum and Dad, who my brother and I would see sooner or later, I knew it, and Stephen, our best friend who was probably worried sick like our parents, and would be at school right now, hoping we were okay. I thought about other things, like the organisation. I had a feeling I would meet the organisation again, and all its members in due time. I knew I would get to see my friends from the org too; Axel, Demyx and Xion. Maybe Zexion, or others too.

I also thought about DiZ, Namin'e and Riku. But I knew I shouldn't worry about them, I had a feeling there were safe. And my brother was surely safe.

I'm sure everyone I love dearly, and those I hold close to my heart are okay. Sora and Kairi should be too, right? Yes, and everyone else.

I smiled, while I began searching around for a specific button or some-what, and thought about the people I loved.

Also my Guardian, Terra, should be fine too. Yeah, I haven't seen him since then, but he should be okay.

I realised how much thought I was putting into everything, but finally going through all these thoughts, I knew that everything I cared about and everyone I loved would be okay. I know that things will turn out, because I always have someone with me to keep me company… and that's what matters; your friends.

I knew it would okay; my heart beating at a nice rhythm told me so and the smile on my '_bro's'_ face, the one Roxas was radiating beautifully, told me everything would be alright.

_

* * *

_

_Authors Notes:_

Seeker: Here you go~

Mara: Yay! You finally updated.

Seeker: I know, I know! Hopefully I can keep it up too~

Roxas: Yeah, but now you got to go study for two tests tomorrow.

Seeker: Don't remind me TT-TT

Arinn: Well at least she's made progress with this.

Mara: It seems more of plot development and character development.

Seeker: …Shut up…

Roxas: I think that's a good thing, it gets the story set up and so forth.

Arinn: And at least she's back on track…

Seeker: Hehehe :D

Mara: Anyway, I think she's still figuring out a few things.

Arinn: But don't worry, hopefully she can update soon.

Roxas: Yeah, and she had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

Seeker: Hahaha, it was fun teasing Mara~ *giggles slightly*

Roxas: I know, right? *laughs*

Mara: *pout and glare – The Ultimate Revenge*

Seeker: Anyway, enough talking I guess. Next chapter will have a bit more things explained. Will have a bit more plot development, just so I can get back on track, and a little more character development for you to get to know the characters better. And I'll probably bring the characters introduced more into the story as well. You know, the next chapter will have a bunch of… stuff…

Roxas: Exciting stuff~!

Arinn: And so on.

Mara: By the way, the summary has changed too.

Seeker: Yes! So please review~! It would mean the world to me! =^w^=


End file.
